Wayback Wednesdays 2 - Mistakes
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: Based on the 2001 animated series. Sequel to "Together". The Batman and Wonder Woman have declared their love, but enemies both old and new conspire against them... Meanwhile, Hawkgirl is going through troubles of the heart herself... Originally written in 2003.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. __This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

___2. Wayback Wednesdays continues! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first instalment of WW, _Together___. This picks up immediately afterwards - it's pretty much as close as a direct sequel as you can get! Unfortunately, in hindsight, this is where my writing starts to go off a cliff. Looking back, I was groaning at a lot of this (particularly my rendition of Diana), including the shameless pinching of a story from the 1990's _JLA___ book, where Pr... oh, that would be telling. Anyway, please read it in the context it was written - I wasn't quite the world-class wordsmith I am now!_

___3. IMPORTANT: Once again, I must reiterate when this was written - 2003. Here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air, so Hawkgirl - who plays a significant role in this story - had not been revealed as a spy. And needless to say, the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of _Unlimited___ wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, _The Savage Time___. It began with _Together___, and continues with _Mistakes___. I hope you find something to like in it._

* * *

PART 1

They sat there, in the moonlight, holding eachother. Each feeling the other's warmth, each filled with utter contentment.

They had stayed with eachother for an eternity. Neither of them knew how long exactly they had been alone together. It could very well have been five minutes; it could very well have been a whole day. It did not matter to them. Time had become as meaningless as the fear they once had for revealing their feelings to eachother.

He looked down at the picture of perfection in his arms. She was truly a Goddess. Long, flowing dark hair. Eyes he lost himself in everytime he looked in them. Cheekbones as delicate as fine China. A nose so cute he wanted to snuggle upto it. Skin so soft he could keep his hands on her form forever. A mouth so sweet it tasted nicer than the richest fruit.

He was the luckiest man in the world, and beyond.

He lowered his head and gently kissed her cheek. She smiled at his touch and looked up at him.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied, and they brought their heads together. They kissed passionately, as she put her hand to his cheek, drawing him closer. After several moments, their lips separated and she buried her head in his chest and let out a contented sigh. "I never want this to end," she whispered.

"It never will," he said. "I love you Diana, and I always will."

Diana kept her head resting on his chest. "I love you too, Batma…" She stopped herself and giggled. She looked up at him. "I mean, 'Bruce'."

Bruce Wayne, the Batman, smirked. "Are you always going to say it like that?"

Diana's smile turned into a wide grin. "Well, it's going to take some getting used to. I've called you 'Batman' for a year. I'm going to have to get used to calling you 'Bruce'."

"Well, I hope you still call me 'Batman' on occasion," Bruce said. "I don't want you to be calling me 'Bruce' when we're going up against a supervillain, or anything."

"I think I'll be able to control myself," Diana said. "Some of the time…"

They kissed again, for longer and more deeply than before, never wanting to let eachother go. She rose from his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, the connection never breaking. Eventually, he tore his lips from hers, and looked into her eyes. "You know…" he said quietly, "we really should go back to the others."

Diana's face fell slightly and she sighed. "Yes, I guess so…" However, she made no attempt to remove herself from the embrace.

"I mean… now," said Bruce, his smile widening. He did not want to go either, but he knew they had to make an appearance to their teammates, before they got suspicious.

Diana pouted and Bruce felt his heart melt. Every minute, every second, he fell more and more in love with her.

"Come on," he said, trying to lift himself from the chair. Diana automatically stood up and let him get to his feet, but she kept her arms locked around his neck. Bruce tried to break free, but felt his resolve slipping as he looked into her eyes, and their lips melted together once more.

Diana leaned into him more and Bruce firmly locked his hands around her waist. He then heaved her up as high as he could, lifting her up a clear two feet off the ground. Diana removed her lips from his and let out a joyous laugh, before Bruce slipped his head from her arms and set her down on the ground, one foot away.

"Hey," she mock moaned, as he walked away and looked at the clock. It was 12:05pm. Bruce was stunned. They had been alone, just holding eachother, for nearly an hour. In silence. In utter contentment. He knew he loved her, but he found it difficult sitting still for two minutes without doing anything.

He turned back to her. She looked at him, hands crossed infront of her, an expectant look on her face.

He smiled and pulled his cowl back over his face. "Come on," he said, "let's get back."

"OK, Bruce," she said, grinning widely. "Let's go, Bruce. We better get back to our friends, Bruce. Yes, Bruce. Absolutely, Bruce. We better go see them, Bruce. Come on, Bruce, let's get going, Bruce…"

"Are you going to stop that?" Batman tried to ask the question sternly, but he could not help a smile reforming on his face.

"No, Bruce," Diana replied, shaking her head and smirking. "You're just going to have to stop me, Bruce. I'm not going to stop, Bruce. You're going to have to stop me, Bru…"

He strode to her and forced his lips onto hers, and they sunk into eachother. She quickly wrapped her arms back around his neck. He took the back of her head in his hand and pushed her lips harder onto his.

He had intended the embrace to be quick, but he found himself losing himself in the woman he loved, and they stayed locked in their embrace for longer than he had planned.

Not that he particularly minded…

He eventually removed his lips from hers and looked at her. "Now we REALLY have to go," he said.

She looked disappointed for a moment, before sighing. "OK…" she whispered. She removed her arms from his neck and they separated. He fidgeted with his cape while she rearranged her tiara. Once they had both composed themselves, Batman walked over to the door.

He opened the door and they both stepped out of the room. As they walked down the corridor, Batman tried to regain his cold, emotionless voice. "If anyone asks, we were discussing… strategy."

Diana smiled. "What kind of strategy, Bruce?"

Batman shook his head, smirking.

/

Hawkgirl walked into the main room, and saw that the floor was still littered with torn wrapping paper. She sighed, and walked over to a large piece of the paper, and gently kicked it towards another. She continued, nudging several parts of the wrapping paper into the centre of the room, half-heartedly, for a couple of minutes.

Eventually she stopped, and saw that over half of the paper was still strewn around the room. But she did not care. She had other things to worry about.

She had made a mistake. A BIG mistake.

Her thoughts returned to the night before, shortly after the Justice League had returned to the Watchtower following the defeat and re-incarceration of the Injustice Gang. The League had been mentally and physically exhausted. J'onn was treating Superman from kryptonite radiation in the medbay. Flash and Diana had gone to their rooms. Batman had left abruptly.

She had forgotten where Green Lantern had gone, but she remembered seeing him later in the kitchen. They had talked. They had spoken about how close they all came to death.

Hawkgirl remembered even further back, to when Lantern had all but admitted that he had no one to spend the Christmas holiday with. She had felt sorry for him. It hurt her more than she thought it would, to see him lonely.

She wondered why that had been so? Why HAD she felt such sorrow for him? It was not as if she felt any differently towards him than anyone else…

Well, that was not strictly true. She liked him more than any other League member. They shared an interest in strategic combat, although he was far more level-headed than she was.

But… that was it. Surely.

Her memories returned to the previous night, when she and Lantern had been in the kitchen. They had talked for a very long time. About all kinds of things. Battle. Strategy. Security improvements for the Watchtower. Even costume design.

But it was when the topic of family came up, that she now shuddered. She remembered listening as Lantern slowly, quietly, told her of the emptiness of his life. How the only people he knew besides the Leaguers were his fellow Green Lantern Corps members. And after what happened during his travesty of a trial, the relationship between him and his colleagues had become icy, to say the least.

At one point, she could have sworn she saw a tear trickle down his face. It was then that she realised just how deep he was. How empty. How lonely…

And of course, she led a lonely existence too. Ever since she arrived on Earth from Thanagar, she had immediately thrown herself into the superhero business. She had hardly bothered to establish a life outside of her mask. In fact, apart from getting an apartment and a mail service, she had NO life, other than her superheroic duties.

It was then that the two of them had realised how much they had in common. How lonely they both were. How they were both missing loved ones in their lives…

How that loneliness had made them – had made HER – do something wrong. Something BIG.

Hawkgirl shuddered as the rest of the night played out in her mind. She wished she could say it was a blur, but it was not. She remembered every detail. Every moment. And God help her, she enjoyed it. The night was one of the most enjoyable she had had for a long time.

Too long.

But how could she not? She always enjoyed releasing her stress, like when she attacked enemies without abandon. She enjoyed releasing her…

Passion.

Hawkgirl groaned, and a headache formed in her skull. She held her head, and turned around and headed back to her room…

Only half wanting to be alone.

/

Wally West sipped on his drink, as the Christmas festivities carried on around him. He was in his family home, "celebrating" the holiday with his loved ones, with his mother, his aunt and other, old family friends.

But he was not in the mood to celebrate. He was solemn, as he looked down on his nearly empty glass. That thought made him chuckle. He was usually a "glass if half full" kind of guy…

He let out a hearty sigh, and looked up to see a kind, slightly wrinkled face looking back. The face belonged to the person he respected more than any other… well, apart from his late uncle.

"Hey, kid, you OK?" the man asked.

Wally nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm fine Jay. How's the turkey coming?"

Jay Garrick looked back towards the kitchen, then returned his head to Wally. "I think you're mother's burnt it again. Hey, could you call up your buddy Superman and see if he can cool it down with that breath of his?"

Wally let out a slight laugh. "Nah, he took off from the Watchtower before me. Said he had some business to take care off." He took another gulp of his drink. "That guy never stops."

"Neither do you, usually," Jay said. "You've been sitting there for ages, and you've been quiet since you got here. Something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing."

Jay stared at him. "You can't fool me, Wally. From one fastest man alive to another, what's on your mind?"

Wally groaned, and buried his head in his hand. Jay took a seat next to him. "What's wrong?"

Wally took a moment before he plucked up the courage to speak. "It's nothing really. It's just… well… there's this girl…"

"Another one?" Jay joked, but his face fell when he saw the serious look on Wally's face. "Who is she?"

"She's… er…" Wally was lost for words. He did not want to admit out loud that he had feelings for Hawkgirl. But he had dug himself into a hole. He could not thing of anything to say. "She's… a work colleague."

"You don't have a job," said Jay. "Unless it's your press agent. Who I admit is a fine looking woman… just don't tell Joan." He gave a reassuring smile, but Wally's did not change.

"It's not my press agent," Wally blurted out. He had not really meant to say that, because by doing so, he left his old friend with only one other option.

"OK, so it's not her… but that only leaves…" Jay stopped as realisation dawned on him. "Oh, Wally…" he said slowly. "How many times have I told you, don't mix business with pleasure? Especially OUR line of business."

Wally sighed, and as he spoke, kept his gaze away from Jay. "You've seen us on the news, right?"

"Yes," Jay replied. "Which one is it?"

"The one with the wings. Hawkgirl."

Jay slowly shook his head. "Wally… you silly lad. This isn't a smart move."

"I know," Wally said, his head turning to Jay. "But… there's something about her. I… I can't explain it…"

"How deeply do you care about her?"

Wally was silent for a moment, then slowly said, "A lot. More than any girl I've ever met…" His voice was barely a whisper.

"Does she know?"

Wally shook his head.

Jay gave a groan of his own, and rubbed his eyes. "How does she feel about you?"

Wally let out a faint laugh. "She hates my guts."

"Really?" Jay enquired. "Are you sure about that?"

Wally looked at him, blank.

"You don't let many people know the REAL you, Wally. Perhaps if she got to know you as a PERSON…"

Wally was uncommitted. "I don't know…"

Jay patted him on the shoulder. "Just think about it, kid. Take it from an old guy – if you don't at least consider it, you'll regret it. Trust me."

Wally looked at him. "I'll think about it. Thanks, Jay."

"No problem." Jay then stood up, and looked back at the kitchen. "OK, I'm going to see how the well-cooked Christmas meal is doing." He gave one last look at Wally, who gave him a reassuring smile. With that, Jay walked off.

Wally looked at his glass, and finished the last of his drink.

He stood up and looked out of the window. As he watched the stars in the sky, he could have sworn he saw the Watchtower glinting.

A Watchtower that housed the girl he cared deeply abou…

The girl he loved.

/

The microwave oven's beeper sounded, and the heating within ceased. The old woman walked over to it and opened its door, then removed the casserole. She placed the food on a plate and put the tray into the sink.

She paused as she looked at the casserole. This was her favourite. This was her entire family's favourite. Her husband's. Her… son's…

A tear trickled down her cheek. She sighed as she cursed herself. She had thought about him again. Her son. The person she loved more than anyone else in the world – and beyond. Even more so than her husband. What mother would not?

But he had gone. Flown the nest. Left the family home. Well, he had done that years before… but… now… he had ceased all contact. He had removed himself from his family. And even now, after all this time, she had no idea why.

She would see him occasionally, on the news, or in the papers. His activities were always at the centre of public attention. And they were still the centre of HER, and her husband's, attention.

But HIS attention was no longer on them. Not at all. At least, that's what it seemed. It had been an eternity since she last heard his voice on anything other than the television, or the radio. An eternity since she had heard his voice up close, live. And she missed it. She missed HIM.

She lifted the casserole from the kitchen tabletop and left the kitchen. She walked into the lounge and saw her husband, reading the paper. She shook her head. She hated it when he read the news. Because it always brought HIM back to his attention… as if he was not all they could think about every moment.

She went over to her husband's side and silently, set the casserole on the coffee table. She looked at him expectantly, but he did not remove his gaze from the paper. She closed her eyes, and turned to walk out, but was stopped by the sound of his voice.

"He was in the news again today."

She looked down, solemn. "I know," she said. "I read it earlier on."

"He did good."

"Yes. Yes he did."

She heard a slight crinkle. She turned around to see her husband gripping the paper tightly, and the material crushing in his grasp. Yes, she hated it when he read the paper. Because it always brought him – brought them all – immeasurable pain.

She left the lounge and returned to the kitchen. She walked over to the kettle and silently filled it from the tap. She then clicked it on, and waited for it to boil.

Her minds again returned to her son. Well, that was not strictly true. He had not returned to her mind. Because he never left. He was all she thought about. Every. Single. Moment.

She had tried to forget about him, oh, how she had tried. But it was impossible. For a mother to just forget a son… it was impossible. She never could forget every detail of him. The way he smiled, the way he laughed as a child… and the fine man he grew up to become.

She cherished those memories, even more so now that he had left them. And he truly had left them. In every sense of the word. It had been over a year. No contact. No phonecalls. No visits. Nothing.

She used to think that she would miss her son incredibly if he just disappeared. If he was never heard from again, from ANYONE. She had thought that would be the worst pain.

She now knew that was untrue. Her son was a public figure, a man constantly in the public eye. Almost a celebrity. And that only made the situation WORSE. To have him disappear without a trace… that would be devastating. But to have him cut all contact, but for them to know that he was still AROUND, and in such a high profile… and yet still no word from him… that was unbearable.

Her husband had had a stroke. She had quit her tupperwear party hosting. They themselves had not talked to their other loved ones for some time…

They no longer had the will to live. Without their son in their lives, what was the point?

The high-pitched shriek signalled that the kettle had boiled. She blankly removed two cups from hangers on the wall and went to pick up the kettle. As she did so, her gaze turned to the window.

She saw someone in the fields, a couple of hundred yards away. The figure was tall, well-built, almost like her son…

Her son…

It…

It WAS her son!

"JONATHAN!"

She stared out the window, her eyes widening and her mouth wide open. She heard footsteps hurriedly coming towards her. Jonathan, her husband, rushed into the kitchen as fast as he could. "Martha, you scared the wits out of me! What is it?"

Martha silently pointed out the window, and Jonathan's gaze followed it to the man walking closer towards the house. His eyes widened as realisation hit him.

Without saying a word, they both ran to the front door. Jonathan threw the door opened, and they both hurried out of the house. Their weak joints were insignificant as they strode across the field, towards their son.

The man in the distance, seeing them, began running also. Being in far better shape than his parents, he reached them quickly… faster than a speeding bullet.

They all embraced, and the senior citizens clutched onto their son as much as they could, and they swore they would never let him go…

"Ma… Pa…" their son weaped, tears streaming down his face. "I… I…"

"Shhhhhhh", Martha whispered. "It's OK, son. You're home… you're home…"

/

"OK, everyone, meeting adjourned."

Diana darted her head up at J'onn's comment. She had very nearly dozed off during the ten minute meeting. And she did not think anyone would blame her.

Superman had gone. Flash had gone to his family. Green Lantern had been called away – even though it was Christmas! Hawkgirl was silent the entire meeting.

And Diana herself? Well… she had found something FAR more interesting to do during the meeting. Like holding the hand – under the table, of course – of the man she loved with all her heart. The man that had opened himself to her… and she had opened herself to.

She never believed that she could be this happy. But that was before Christmas. Before just FOUR small hours ago. Before she had admitted – finally – her feelings towards Batma…

No. NOT Batman.

Bruce Wayne.

She had told him that she loved him… and her greatest dream had come true. He had returned the feelings.

He was in love with her.

They were in love with eachother.

The last few hours were like a dream. She had feared that, IF they HAD ever have got together, that their first moments would be a blur. Thankfully, that was not the case. She remembered every moment. And every moment filled her with unbelievable joy.

She was with the man she loved. FINALLY. Nothing could be better than that. As hard as it was to believe… not even being welcomed back to her island would be better.

She was in love. Hopelessly, forever, in love.

She knew that, no matter what happened in the future, she would always love him. ALWAYS. She was his, heart, mind and soul. For all eternity.

Diana's focus returned to the current goings on as she saw Hawkgirl stand from her chair. She then noticed J'onn walking away from the head of the table. Finally – almost as if her mind had refused to acknowledge it – she realised her hand was no longer in contact with Batman's.

She looked up, to see Batman standing above her, body wrapped in his cape. "That was a waste of time," he said flatly. "I could have been at home, tending to things."

Diana smiled. "I'd like to see your 'home', sometime."

She could have sworn she saw Batman blush beneath his mask. He remained silent, then walked away from the table towards the room's exit. Diana quickly stood up and followed him.

Once they had both left the room, Diana could not resist a little fun. "Was that a blush I saw, Batman?"

Batman appeared unfazed. He remained silent for a moment, then eventually said, "Not in public."

They reached a store cupboard, and, before Diana knew it, Batman opened the door and pulled her into the small enclosure, like lightning. He just as quickly closed the door behind them.

Without a single word, Batman forced his lips on Diana's, and she gladly accepted them. The kiss lasted for over a minute, until they both reluctantly broke the contact. Batman then stared into her eyes. "I love you…" he whispered.

"I could get bored of that," Diana slowly answered with a smile.

"I don't care," he replied. "I'm going to keep saying it… until you agree to marr…" he quickly stopped.

Diana frowned. "What?"

Batman looked blank, then eventually said, "Nothing."

There was an awkward silence, before Diana wrapped her arms around Batman's neck. "I'm only kidding," she said. "I love you, Bat…" she shook her head. "BRUCE. Hera, it's going to take decades to get used to calling you that."

"I don't mind," he whispered. "If it takes you that long to say it, that just means that's how long you'll be with me…" Their heads leaned closer again, and they kissed, for longer than they ever had before. Time stood still for an eternity.

Eventually, their lips parted. But it was still too soon for either of them. They stared into eachother's eyes, and Diana felt what was left of her self-restraint ebbing away.

"You wouldn't believe how long I've dreamed of this…" she breathed.

"You're right."

Diana blinked at the quickness of his response.

Batman smiled. "Because no matter how long it was… it was nothing compared with the time I'VE waited for this…"

Diana smiled, and looked into his eyes. "I don't know about that. I'm pretty sure I've lived longer than you…"

"But have you ever missed companionship?"

Diana frowned as she thought. Eventually, she replied, "No, not really."

"I have," replied Batman, a dead seriousness expression on his face. "Ever since I was eight years old…" Diana's heart ached as Batman's eyes closed, in obvious pain.

"Darling…" Diana whispered, "what's wrong?"

Batman's head darted up, as if he had never been called "darling" before. He glared at her, before eventually talking. "Have you ever looked into Bruce Wayne's history?"

"No…" Diana felt awkward. "To be honest… I always thought of him… YOU… I mean… I… I… always thought of him as… a bit unintelligent…"

Batman almost smiled.

"I'm sorry, my darling," said Diana. "I just… never thought I'd fall in love with him… I mean… never thought I HAD fallen in love with him… I…" Diana was lost for words. "Hera, this secret identity business is beyond me."

Batman's head lowered, and Diana felt unbelievable pain. What had she said? Obviously, something had happened in Bruce Wayne's life… but, in her short time in Man's World, she had not had much time to acquiant herself with every celebrity's life. She had only read that Bruce Wayne was a nice but boring socialite who spent little time concentrating on his role as head of Wayne Enterprises.

HAD something else happened in his life?

"What have I said, darling?" Diana asked, her tone bordering on pleading.

Batman was silent for an unbearable amount of time. Eventually, he looked up and glared into her eyes. "Do you really want to know?"

Diana was flabbergasted. How could he ask such a question? "Of course I want to know," she said, "I love you, my darling." She felt her eyes water up, as she looked into the eyes of the man she loved more than anything.

Batman was silent for an eternity… an eternity that was unbearable for Diana. Eventually, the man she loved spoke. "I have to go."

Diana blinked. "W-what?"

"I have to get back to the cav…" he paused. "My home."

Diana's head, and spirits, sunk. "Oh."

However, she soon heard Batman's voice.

"Would you like to come with me?"

Diana shot her head up. "What?"

Batman appeared unfazed. "Would you like to… come home with me?"

Diana smiled, and a tear poured down her face uncontrollably. "Of course…"

Batman appeared shocked. "Why are you crying?"

Diana let out a faint sob. She did not want to let him think that she feared that he had lost interest in her. However, her vocal cords refused to agree with her mind. "I was afraid… you didn't want to be with me…"

Batman glared at her, and Diana cursed herself. She had made a fool of herself

"Diana…" Batman softly said, "that would – COULD – never happen. I want to be with you… for…" the following words seemed to come difficultly. "For… the rest of my life."

The tears flowed down Diana's face more fluently,

Batman again appeared shocked. "Diana… what have I said?"

The tears flowed down Diana's face quicker, and she quickly hugged Batman as close as she could. "Oh darling…" she wept – WEPT – "I love you so much. Promise me you'll never let me go."

She felt Batman's grip on her shoulders tightening. "I don't need to promise…" he breathed. "I WILL ALWAYS love you Diana…you're my soulmate…"

Batman smiled.

Diana looked at him. With tears still pouring down her face, she asked, "What is it?"

Batman looked at her. "Until today… I never believed in soulmates…"

Diana hugged him as hard as she dared. "Sorry for crushing your believes…"

"It's OK," she heard him say, "You're worth more than my beliefs…"

Their heads leaned closer together, and they kissed incredibly passionately. They lips all but literally melted together, until it seemed that no force on Earth could separate them.

Eventually, their lips separated. It was too soon for either of them. However, they knew time was running out.

"I have to get home," Batman said.

"Is that invitation still open?" Diana asked. Despite her smile, tears were still running down her face.

Batman seemed embarrassed for a moment, but he eventually spoke. "Diana… I would rather die than to not have you come home with me,…"

Diana tightened her grip on Batman's neck as hard as she dared. "I love you, my darling…"

Batman returned the embrace with equal tightness. "I love you too… and I always will…"

They kissed yet again, their love for eachother building with every nanosecond, After several, several moments, their lips separated once again.

After another eternity, Batman spoke. "Let's go home."

"Yes," Diana said, tears STILL running down her face, "Let's."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. __This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_____2. My continuity branches off after the end of Season 1. So the last episode to occur was the two-part "The Savage Time". No Season 2. No JL Unlimited._

* * *

PART 2

The moon shone down, into the large building through the skylight. All was quiet. All was peaceful.

Slowly, a shadow crept along the glass. It was a figure… a slim, athletic figure. The figure put its hand to the glass, and scratched a ring shape on the glass with its index finger. The small piece of glass made into the ring then fell from the overall skylight, but the hand caught it before it could fall into the room within.

The person's arm reached in and pulled open the handle to the skylight. Opening the door, the figure then descended slowly into the room, held aloft by a strong rope attached to its waist.

As it lowered itself more into the room, inch by inch, the moonlight revealed that the person was female. She slid down, more and more, ever so slowly, until she was just six feet from the floor.

She looked ahead, and saw her prize. A priceless statue. However, it was encased in glass, and was over five feet infront of her.

With a heave, the female began swinging back and forth. With every swing, she advanced closer to her goal. After several patient minutes, she swung hard enough to reach it, and grasped onto it, digging her claws into the glass as smoothly as she could.

She carefully lifted the glass case over the statue, then swung back to her original vertical position. Gently dropping the glass onto the floor, she then began the whole exercise again, heaving and swinging as much as she could, ever closer to her prize.

Eventually, she swung close enough, and quickly grabbed the statue as she flew back in mid-swing. She then slowly came to a stop, clutching the object closely.

Once she had stopped swinging, she took a moment to admire her statue. It was of an Egyptian cat…

Suddenly, a sharp dart flew through the air, and severed the female's rope. She fell clumsily, though quickly recovered and landed on her feet, in a crouching position. She darted her head around, apparently in surprise.

"The alarms…?"

A voice appeared from the shadows. "I turned them off."

She looked in the direction of the voice, but saw only darkness.

The voice spoke again. "Hello, Catwoman."

Catwoman slowly narrowed her eyes. "Who's there? Show yourself."

"I'd rather not," the voice, male, responded. It was a cold voice, but not the usual cold voice Catwoman was used to. It was not HIS voice. To her, HIS voice still had an air of warmth… but this new voice… had an air of bitterness.

"Afraid of cats?" she asked with a smirk.

"I've heard you can't be trusted," the voice said. "I heard you can't keep your paws to yourself. Although you're far too… second-hand for my tastes." The voice's tone was verging on humour.

Catwoman's anger rose, but she managed to keep it restrained. "What do you want, mystery man?" she hissed.

There was silence for a few moments, then eventually the voice said, "I have a proposition for you."

"Thought you weren't interested."

"Ha. No, I mean… how would you like to make a lot of money, and all you have to do is… make a triangle."

Catwoman cocked an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

"Meet me on the rooftop of the next but one building, to the right, and I'll explain all."

Catwoman was confused, yet intrigued at the same time. As blunt as this man was, he had obviously gone to some trouble to set up this meeting. He must have followed her for hours, to know that she would be here, at the New York Foreign Arts Museum. And she liked persistent men.

"Alright…" she said slowly. "But if you try any tricks, I'll rip your heart out."

"That was done a long time ago, my dear…" the voice replied, condescendingly.

Then, in an instant, he was gone. Catwoman did not know how she knew – he had never left the shadows, after all – but… she just KNEW he was gone. That also cinched it that it was not HIM, was not the Batman. Because she NEVER knew when he had left.

She unwrapped her whip from her slim body and whipped it up towards the ceiling, until it hooked onto the edge of the skylight. As she climbed up the rope, one thought continued to go through her mind.

Who WAS that person?

/

The Javelin-7 slowly lowered into the Hanger Bay. Just before it touched ground, it wobbled slightly. "Easy, girl…" the pilot said to himself. The craft soon steadied itself and landed softly on the hanger bay floor.

"Like a glove," Flash said. "I knew I'd get the hang of flying this thing eventually." He pressed a button on the control panel, and the rear door opened on the ship. Flash stood up and exited the craft.

As he walked through the Watchtower corridors, his feelings of pride at landing the Javelin quickly eroded. His thought had returned to the reason why he had returned to the Justice League headquarters.

He was going to… talk to Hawkgirl.

He was going to… tell her…

How he…

He groaned. No matter how many times he played the situation in his mind, all the scenarios ended with Hawkgirl screaming and swinging her mace like a mad woman. And it did not matter if he WAS the Fastest Man Alive… when she was in that kind of mood, she was pretty persistent.

As he neared the kitchen, he heard voices coming from the room. He paused as the voices became more clear.

"So, when are we going?"

"Soon."

"How soon, darling?"

"Don't call me that."

Flash was confused. Though muffled, the voices sounded familiar. One was male, the other female. Plus, this was the Watchtower: only seven people were allowed here. Which meant…

Oh please, don't let Hawkgirl have already gotten with someone…

He walked into the kitchen, and saw… Batman and Diana.

That he did NOT expect.

Batman was sitting down, as still and unmoving as he always did, typing something on a laptop. Diana was sitting next to him, slurping on a milkshake. Man, she LOVED those things…

Flash was about to say something, but Diana spoke first. "So, what are we going to do when we get to yours?"

Flash's eyes widened.

"We'll… discuss it later," came Batman's gruff reply.

Flash could not believe what he had heard. Was Batman taking Diana… back to his place? The idea seemed impossible. Unfathomable. What would they do at his…

Flash froze.

No. It could not be that. Surely not. Not her and… HIM…

Flash decided to take his leave, while neither of them had still noticed him. He whizzed away as fast as he could. But his mind was still on them. Of all the crazy things to happen… those two?

Together?

He was so shellshocked that he almost forgot why he himself was there. But when he ran past the door to Hawkgirl's room, he suddenly remembered.

He went back to the door and hovered by it. Was he REALLY going to do this?

"Hera, give me strength," he sighed.

Flash blinked. Man, Diana said that too often… it was rubbing off.

He took a huge gulp, then cautiously knocked on the door…

/

Hawkgirl stared out of her bedroom window, looking at the bright stars. She heard a beep nearby. She turned her head and saw her bedside clock.

12:00am. Officially Boxing Day.

Well, it certainly had been a memorable Christmas. Unfortunately, she was not sure if it was memorable for a good reason.

She had… with… Green Lantern.

Hawkgirl groaned. How could she have done it? How could she have allowed it to happen? Was she THAT alone? Yes, she liked Lantern, but not… THAT way… surely.

She dreaded seeing him next. Going into missions with him. She was not sure if she could do it… especially after they had… been so intimate.

But she had to be professional about it. They were teammates, colleagues. They were HEROES, for crying out loud. They had a responsibility. They – SHE – had to remain professional.

Not that she had been very professional the previous night…

Hawkgirl darted her head when she heard a knock at her door. Not moving from her bed, she bit her lip, then cautiously said, "Who is it?"

There was a silence for a few moments, before she heard a reply. "It's er… it's me. Flash." He sounded nervous. "Can I come in?"

Hawkgirl moaned. This she did not need right now. "It's not really a good time," she said, slightly sharply.

"Please," came the reply, "it's kinda important."

Hawkgirl rolled her eyes, then sighed. "Fine."

There were a few more moments of silence, before she heard the doorhandle turn. She turned around and saw Flash cautiously enter the room. He looked slightly worried, but Hawkgirl was too depressed to care. "What do you want?" she asked bluntly.

Flash rubbed the back of his neck. He was obviously uncomfortable. "I… er… have to tell you something."

"What?" Hawkgirl's small patience was quickly eroding.

Flash blinked, then looked right at her. "I…er…" he cleared his throat. Whatever he had to say, he had a hard time saying it. "I… I really… er…"

Hawkgirl rolled her eyes annoyingly, then snapped, "WHAT?"

Flash froze at her outburst, and went silent. Hawkgirl immediately felt a pang of sorrow. Whatever she was feeling, she had no right to vent it out at him. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I… I'm not feeling very well."

Flash's face immediately became concerned. "What's wrong?" He walked up to her side, but dared not sit next to her on the side of the bed.

"It's nothing," Hawkgirl whispered.

Flash seemed to push his fears aside, and sat down next to her. He lightly put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, what's wrong?"

Hawkgirl looked at his hand, and was shocked. It was not unlike Flash to make such a gesture… but… this time was different. When he usually did it, it was in an arrogant, "lady's man" way. But now… it seemed that he truly cared.

Hawkgirl took a deep breath. She actually considered telling him what happened. "I… made a… mistake…" She stopped herself. She just could not admit it. Not to Flash. He would just make a joke of it all.

Flash frowned. "What did you do?" he asked. "I'm sure it can't be that bad. After all, you're looking at the king of mistakes, babe." He suddenly closed his eyes, and appeared to be cursing himself. Hawkgirl had never seen him this nervous… this… Human.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "Don't worry yourself."

Flash looked right at her. "I'm used to it."

"What?"

"Worrying about y…" Flash suddenly stopped dead, and his face went pale.

Hawkgirl was confused. "What is it? What were you going to say?"

"I…" Flash stuttered. "That is… I…"

"Come on, you've never been lost for words before…" Hawkgirl said. Despite her own problems, she found herself more concerned with Flash's awkwardness that she thought she ever could.

Flash looked out the window, then took a deep sigh. He closed his eyes, as if wrestling with a mighty problem. He looked down, and rubbed his eyes.

Hawkgirl's concern grew. What could make Flash this upset? This awkward?

After a moment, he lifted his head and looked right at her. "Hawkgirl?"

Hawkgirl looked into his eyes, which were filled with a sudden confidence and conviction. "Yes?" she asked, slightly unsure.

"I lo…"

Suddenly, there was another knock at the door. Hawkgirl's head darted away from Flash, while Flash himself creased his face, in obvious anger. "Who is it?" Hawkgirl shouted at the door.

Without waiting for permission, the person on the other side of the door opened it, and the door swung open to reveal Green Lantern.

Time stood still. Lantern looked at Hawkgirl and Flash, at the position they were in. They were both still sitting next to eachother, his hand still on her shoulder. And they were sitting mere millimetres apart.

Hawkgirl stared at Lantern, and she could have sworn she saw anger in his eyes. He seemed to calm it, however, when he calmly spoke. "Hawkgirl. We need to talk."

Hawkgirl sighed. She did not want to have this conversation, but knew it had to happen. And she would face it, head on. She was a professional. "Fine. Come in." She stood up, tearing her shoulder from Flash's hand. Flash sat there, darting his head from Hawkgirl to Flash. Eventually Hawkgirl remembered he was there and spoke, but kept her eyes on Lantern. "Flash, will you excuse us?"

Flash seemed hurt, but eventually stood up. "Are you sure you're OK? Want me to get you…?"

"Flash, will you please LEAVE?" Hawkgirl shouted.

Flash's eyes widened, but he quickly appeared to recover. His face fell into a deep scowl, not unlike Batman in a good mood. "Fine. No problem." He then strode out of the room, giving a quick glare to Lantern. "I'll be in the kitchen, if anyone cares," he growled.

Hawkgirl sighed. She felt awful for lashing out at Flash, especially as he had been so nice. But she wanted to get this talk over with, as soon as possible.

Lantern closed the door, leaving them alone in the room. "So," he said.

"So," said Hawkgirl.

They looked at eachother, waiting for the other to speak first…

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. __This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_____2. My continuity branches off after the end of Season 1. So the last episode to occur was the two-part "The Savage Time". No Season 2. No _JL Unlimited_____._

* * *

PART 3

They stared at eachother, neither willing to speak first.

The silence lasted an eternity.

Green Lantern kept his gaze straight on Hawkgirl. Hawkgirl however, kept her eyes to the ground, unwilling to face him. Not that she had had that problem the previous night…

"Hawkgirl…" Lantern said slowly.

"What?" came the quick reply.

"About last night…"

"It was a mistake."

Lantern blinked. Though this was what he had expected, it was most definitely NOT what he wanted. He…

He loved Hawkgirl. He finally realised… he loved her.

The night before, though clearly an act of spontaniaty, of impulse rather than judgement, was one of the greatest nights of his life. And though he would have preferred to have court her first… to tell her how he felt, to wine and dine her first, rather than skip straight to the physical aspect… after the time he had spent alone, he had enjoyed it.

Lantern looked at the woman he adored, as she spoke again. "We were not thinking right," Hawkgirl said, hey eyes never once meeting his. "We'd just gone through a near-death experience… again… and… it's Christmas, so… we were… slightly…"

Lantern had had enough. "Do you regret it?"

Hawkgirl darted her head up. She froze, and it took her forever to speak. Eventually, she said, "Do you?"

Lantern frowned. He knew what that meant. Still, he wanted to HEAR it… as strange as that seemed. "I asked first."

Hawkgirl took a deep sigh, and looked away. There was silence for several moments, before she closed her eyes, and replied. "Yes."

Lantern could almost feel his heart shatter. He looked down, and sorrow filled him. He knew she was going to say that, really he did… but it did not make it any easier. At the same time, he had NEEDED to hear her say that… so he knew where he stood.

And he did. As painful as it was… he knew.

He turned his back, and opened the door. "Fine," he coldly said. He then walked out of the room, and down the corridor.

As soon as he reached the corner, he leaned against the wall, and took a deep breath. He was in a terrible situation now. He had all but broken all social ties to his fellow Green Lanterns, and now, he had to work with HER, knowing… that he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

He only hoped they could remain friends.

He heard footsteps round the next corner. He began walking, then almost bumped into the Flash. "I thought you were in the kitchen," Lantern remarked.

"I… wasn't hungry," Flash replied. Lantern noted that the usually-fun-loving speedster was oddly sombre. He even wondered if he had even gone to the kitchen at all.

"Are you OK?" Lantern asked. He knew the question was ironic, considering his own condition at present, but he needed a distraction.

Flash shook his head. "Nope, I'm fine. Did you have a nice chat?" Lantern could have sworn he heard a hint of bitterness in the tone.

"Fine, thanks," Lantern replied. "If you'll excuse me…"

"Sure."

Lantern walked off, not entirely sure of where to go. He considered going to his own room at the Watchtower, but decided against it. He wanted to get as far away from HER as possible. How ironic, considering he was in love with her.

He decided to go to the kitchen himself, see if there was any food left. Not that he felt particularly hungry… but he needed something to do.

Anything to take his mind off of her.

If anything even could.

/

The sleek, black jet swooped low, heading straight for the mountain. It was still night, the moonlight shining on the large complex sitting at the top of the mountain. The complex in question was a house…

"So that's where you live…" Diana said, head pressed against the glass of the Batwing secondary cockpit. She looked down and eyed Wayne Manor below. The house was nowhere near as regal or as impressive as some of the temples back on Themyscira, but… still, it had a certain nobility. Although, perhaps that had something to do with the man who lived there.

"Legally, that's where I live, yes," Batman replied, while he manned the controls of the Batwing. "But… I'll show you my REAL home shortly."

Diana cocked an eyebrow. What did he mean by that?

Diana turned her attention back to the windscreen, and saw the mountainside looming ever closer. "Er, darling," she said, slightly uneasy, "that mountain's getting pretty close…"

Batman remained silent, as he pressed a button on the control panel. Instantly, a large piece of the mountain split in two, and revealed an entranceway. Diana blinked. "Wha…?"

"That part of the mountain isn't real rock," explained Batman. "I had it… modified."

Diana smiled. She should have known her love would have everything in control. The Batwing flew into the entrance, and the rockside closed shut behind them. The jet was now flying right inside the mountain, and Diana was impressed. Instead of natural rock, there was sleek metal plates. Batman had built a tunnel in the sheer mountain!

Before Diana knew it, the Batwing had reached it's landing pad and rested down. The cockpit opened and Batman turned his head to her. "We're here."

Diana glided out of her seat, while Batman stood up and jumped out of the jet. They both landed on the ground simultaneously. Diana took a few steps forward at the huge complex that greeted her.

It was dark, of course, she expected it to be so… but… it was surprisingly neat. Everywhere had its own section – the training room, the chemistry department, the filing system, the costume holder… was there anything Batman could NOT do?

"It must have taken years to do this…" Diana said in awe.

"It's a continual work in progress," said Batman. "I'm always making modifications."

"It's amazing," sighed Diana. As she walked through the cavern, she looked above and saw the remains of the cave that it once was. Stalagmites were everywhere, and she could hear the chattering of bats high above. "You certainly live the lifestyle."

"Yes," Batman bluntly replied. Diana noticed the tone change, and looked confused, while Batman walked towards a massive computer console.

"What is it?" Diana asked.

"Nothing," came the response. As Batman checked his progress reports for the day, he motioned at Diana. "I won't be long," he said. "I just have this to do, and then I'll… be all yours." He seemed embarrassed by those last words, and Diana could not help a smirk.

To his credit, he was not long. He was at the computer for less than two minutes before he walked over to Diana, who had been waiting patiently. "Sorry about that," he said.

"No problem," she said with a smile. "So… er…" Diana was a bit unsure of what to do now.

Batman seemed to notice her discomfort, and cleared his throat. "Would… would you like… to see the house?"

Diana beamed. "Of course, my darling."

Batman gave a slight smile. "If you want to make your way upstairs, I'll be with your momentarily. Just let me slip into something more… normal."

Diana giggled. "OK. But… er, which way is it?"

"Up the staircase," Batman answered, nodding his head to the long spiral steps a few yards away. "If you get lost, don't worry. I have cameras everywhere."

"OK." Diana turned to walk off, but was stopped when she felt a pull on her arm. She looked down to see Batman's gloved hand holding her arm.

"Wait," he said, "there's something I HAVE to do."

Before Diana could do anything else, Batman pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Diana quickly adapted to the situation and wrapped her arms around his neck, and Batman placed a hand behind her head, forcing her lips harder to his. The stayed that way for over two minutes, but neither had noticed. Eventually, they tore their lips apart, and both sighed.

Diana had a massive smile on her face. "Don't be too long."

"I'll try and muster up the motivation to hurry," Batman replied, a smile creeping on his face.

With that, Diana tore her body from his, and slowly made her way up the staircase…

Twenty minutes later, Diana was sitting in – one of – the manor's lounges. She had melted into a couch. She could not believe how comfy it was. It was like it was made for her. Hera, was there ANYTHING less than perfect about the man she loved?

She heard footsteps nearing, and looked at the doorway. After a few seconds, a man in smart trousers and a jet black polo neck jumper entered the room. Even dressed like this, he had an air of authority.

"Find the room OK?" Bruce Wayne asked.

"Yes," Diana said. "It was very easy to find. This house's layout is amazing. I had no problem finding it."

"Good." Bruce walked over to a cabinet. "Would you like… something to drink?"

"You drink?"

Bruce seemed embarrassed. "Er… no. I only have non-alcoholic drink in the private lounges. A drunk Dark Knight Detective isn't a good crimefighter." He removed a clear bottle with white liquid swishing inside. In his best Batman voice, he asked, "Could I interest you in lemonade?"

Diana let out a laugh, and Bruce seemed embarrassed again. Diana stood up from the couch and walked over to him. "I'd love some lemonade…". She looked into his eyes, and she felt her resolve slipping.

Bruce seemed to feel the same way, and their lips automatically met. Bruce, ever smooth, effortlessly managed to place the lemonade back on the shelf, without looking, then placed his arm around Diana's waist. Their embrace deepened, and it seemed like nothing would ever separate them.

After what seemed like an eternity, they tore their lips apart again. They looked into eachother's eyes, and they could feel their emotions reaching breaking point.

"You know…" Diana breathed. "It's getting kind of late…"

Bruce blinked, and confusion and – yes, fear – crossed his face.

Diana smiled lovingly. "I think I need to go to bed…"

Realisation seemed to hit Bruce, and he took a deep breath. "Are you sure? I mean… if you don't want…"

Diana cut him off. "I love you, my darling. Please…"

Without a word, they walked together out of the lounge, and made their way up the stairs. Soon, they were in the master bedroom…

Bruce gently laid Diana down on the mattress. Diana sighed with contentment. "Is this really happening?" she whispered.

Bruce lowered himself down. "It is, my love…"

They kissed gently, and Bruce rubbed his hand on Diana's temple. The kiss increased in passion, until it seemed that nothing on Earth could ever come between them…

Outside, the stars shone brightly in the sky, as if they knew they were marking the beginning of new love…

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. __This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_____2. My continuity branches off after the end of Season 1. So the last episode to occur was the two-part "The Savage Time". No Season 2. No _JL Unlimited_____._

* * *

PART 4

The figure stood in the darkness. He never left the shadows, not out of FEAR of being seen. Far from it. He merely wanted to minimise the risk of his being spotted by ANYONE. Fear itself did not factor into it. If someone was to see him, someone of the superheroic community, it would not be such a disaster. But he wanted to remain unknown for as long as possible.

His meeting with Catwoman had gone flawlessly. She had readily agreed once he showed her the right amount of bank account. All she had to do was come between two members of the Justice League. Ruffle enough feathers in the group to cause dissension.

Justice League. He hated the term.

Justice. He hated the word.

Justice had taken away his loved ones. Taken away everyone he ever cared about. His family, his whole world, had been destroyed, all in the name of justice. And he would make justice pay.

He would make justice pay. He would crush it to the ground. He was stamp on it, until it was but a memory.

And what better way to start, than the very group than personified justice? Yes, he would destroy the Justice League, or be destroyed in the process.

In the short term the team had been together, he knew the heroes had bonded. But not enough that those bonds could not be broken. And that would be the key to his victory. United, he knew that not even he could defeat them. But if they were divided… if they lost their kinship, their trust… there would be chaos. They would be lost, flailing around like lost sheep.

And that would be the best time for him to strike. One man, against the most powerful force on Earth. He knew it would not be easy. But he was determined. He was resolute. He was ready. As long as Catwoman played her part right, his plan would work to perfection. He would have destroyed the personification of justice.

And the Justice League was ripe. They had recently defeated the Injustice Gang, a battle that, as he had heard from his friends, the League had barely won. The Gang had very nearly defeated them. Now, it was time for him to strike. They would be weak, their strength diminished. He would divide the numbers, until they all stood alone… and he would kill them all.

Divide and conquer. That had been the Gang's plan as well. But his plan involved finesse, ingenuity… and intensive planning. His family deserved nothing less.

Yes, he would make justice pay for what it took from him…

He heard noises above him, and looked up to see a police helicopter flying overhead. He remained in the shadows, moving silently from rooftop to rooftop, on his course back to his hideout. There, he would wait patiently for news of the League's dissension…

He knew it was just a matter of time.

/

The moonlight shone into the room through the window, illuminating it. The light shone down onto the double-bed, and over the two occupants covered by the sheets.

Bruce sighed with contentment. He could not remember the last time he had done so. It was a happy sigh; a contentment that made him feel completely at peace. And he had not felt that way for so, so long.

He sat up and turned onto his side, resting his head in his hand. He looked at the person laying next to him. At the dark-haired Goddess laying mere inches from him.

He watched as her chest moved up and down. He could watch her breath forever. He looked at her face, at her flawless face. He listened to the sound of her breathing, at the slight whistle as the air left her sweet lips. He smiled as she watched her slightly move her body, and smiled herself. She was probably thinking of something nice.

Bruce hoped she was. She deserved nothing less. He knew… he just knew… that she was the best thing to ever happen to him. True, not a lot of good things HAD happened to him in his life. But… he loved her so much.

He kept his eyes on her, never wanting to miss a thing. Everything she did, brought immense joy to his life. And also great surprise. For he had never expected to find happiness at this stage of his life… in his life EVER in fact.

He truly could not believe that she had come into his life. He thought happiness, companionship, were just things that happened to other people. He never thought that they would happen to him.

But they had. In one go. In just three words… his life had found real meaning again. He knew that he could spend the rest of his life with this woman. He would not be able to give up his other life. Not that he would. But she would understand that it was something he had to do.

She would understand. She HAD to. If she ever left him… he did not know what he would do. They had been together less than a DAY… but he knew… if she was to ever leave him, it would be unbearable for him. He loved her more than anything. Whatever he did from then on in… would be for her. She gave him meaning.

He watched as she sighed softly, and turned her head on the pillow to face him. Her eyes then opened, and she smiled once she looked at him. "Hi…" she whispered.

"Hi," Bruce responded.

"I can't believe I'm waking up next to you…" Diana said.

"Neither can I," Bruce replied. He then said the same three words that had brought real meaning back to his life.

"I love you."

Diana smiled. "I love you too, my darling."

They kissed sweetly, and Bruce lowered his head. Diana put her arms around his neck, helping him down…

He had found happiness. He loved her, totally and completely. And nothing would ever change that.

Nothing.

/

Flash hovered outside the room, pacing back and forth. He had been there for over twenty minutes, having not gotten any sleep. He pulled back his glove and looked at his watch. 5:58am. It was a ridiculous hour.

He cursed himself. He was acting like a fool. She would almost certainly be asleep by now. It had been hours since he had been kicked out of her room. But he had not got ANY sleep. He had tried. But it was impossible. All he thought about was her.

Flash stopped pacing and stared at the door. He wanted nothing more than to thrust it open, and sweep the girl of his dreams up in his arms, and never let go. But his own self-loathing stopped him.

Ironic. He always projected an air of arrogance. But in truth… he hated himself sometimes. He hated his inability to open up. To show his real feelings to those he cared about.

And he cared about her… more than anyone knew.

At first, it had started as flirtation. That was just the way he was. But as time went on, he realised that it hurt more and more, every time she responded to his advances with a sarcastic putdown. That could only mean one thing. And he had finally realised it.

He was in love.

With her.

Flash groaned and held his head. This was a terrible situation. They were teammates, for crying out loud. And even more complicated than that… she hated his guts. Well, maybe not hated… but she had shown in the past that her feelings towards him were less than loving.

But maybe that would change if he told her how he felt. She had always thought of him as an uncaring flirt. If he could prove that she meant so much to him… maybe she would change her mind about him.

And anyway, he had already resolved to tell her. If it was not for Green Lantern butting in on them… he had been SO close to telling her. Heck, he had begun to SAY it… but Lantern had gotten in the way. Just as he shot him down in flames all the time.

He continued to stare at the door. Would he? Could he?

Yes.

He raised his hand, and rapped on the door.

He was surprised to hear a voice on the other side. "H-hello?" The voice sounded shaky.

"It's Flash, can I come in?"

There was silence for a few moments, before he eventually heard a reply. "OK…"

He cautiously opened the door… and froze when he saw her.

The part of Hawkgirl's face that was not covered by her mask was red. Tears were running down her face, though it was apparent that she had tried to wipe them away. Flash quickly walked up to her. His heart was aching. "What's wrong?"

Hawkgirl glared at him, then softly said, "Nothing."

"Tell me."

Hawkgirl sighed, and simply said, "It's nothing, really."

Flash began to get angry. "You've been acting strangely all day… what's happened?"

Hawkgirl remained silent for an eternity, then, in barely a whisper, said, "Please… just go."

Flash let out a deep sigh at the sight of the woman he loved in such obvious pain. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

They stared at eachother, and the tears poured more quickly from Hawkgirl's eyes. Flash could not take anymore, and pulled her to him, and they hugged tightly. They stayed locked together for a few moments, and the air temperature around them rose.

The let eachother go slightly, and looked at eachother. The moment… was undeniable…

Their heads leaned close together, and their lips nervously met…

The kiss lasted barely ten seconds, before Hawkgirl tore herself away. She then glared at Flash, who could not believe what had just happened. "What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. She then took a deep breath. "Leave."

"But…"

"Please… just leave." Her tone was bordering on pleading.

Slowly, Flash stood up, turned around, and walked towards the door. He took one last look at Hawkgirl, then left the room, gently closing the door behind him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. __This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_____2. My continuity branches off after the end of Season 1. So the last episode to occur was the two-part "The Savage Time". No Season 2. No _JL Unlimited_____._

* * *

PART 5

The meeting room was unusually quiet. Usually, the residents of the room would be casually chatting to eachother, before the official meeting would proceed. But today… the room was filled with an uneasy tension.

Batman looked from his seat at the other people around the large table. All had unusual expressions on their faces.

Green Lantern looked even more cold and distant than usual – and that was saying something. He was no way near as frosty as Batman himself, but still… John still projected an aura of intense professionalism. Today, it was magnified tenfold. He had a serious look on his face, and he was facing the head of the table, as if avoiding eye contact with everyone else.

Hawkgirl seemed… unhappy. It did not take Batman's intricate knowledge of body language to tell that something was wrong with her. He immediately wondered if – whatever was troubling her – would effect her performance on a professional level. But Batman immediately cursed himself when that thought went into his head. Why did he have to see everything on a professional level?

Flash was the most shocking of all. His eyes had a fury the Dark Knight had never seen before. Something had obviously ticked the Scarlet Speedster off – big time. But what could be so terrible to annoy the Flash? He had always seemed that nothing could ever get him down.

Batman felt a slight squeeze on his hand, and looked down to see a slender hand holding his own. It was under the table, so no one else would see, but still… it made him feel awkward.

He looked up at Diana, who was sitting next to him. It was strange. Throughout the Justice League's year-long existence, Diana had almost always sat next to him… and he had always tried to sit next to her. Now, of course, it had extra meaning. It was a sign – a silent sign, granted, but a sign nonetheless – of their love. Of their bond. They would be together.

Forever.

Batman watched as he felt Diana's grasp on his hand tighten slightly, then she looked at him. She smiled lovingly, and silently, mouthed three words.

I love you.

That gesture warmed Batman's heart. However, his facial expression remained unmoved. But he could not allow the woman he loved to be kept wanting.

He quickly gave a wink, and Diana's smile widened.

Batman found himself losing himself in the woman he cherished, and tore his gaze from hers. He looked at J'onn, who was again chairing a meeting.

"If everyone is ready…" J'onn said uneasingly. He seemed to have noticed the tension in the room as well. Not that should have come as much surprise, Batman surmised. The Martian was telepathic, after all…

"First order of business," J'onn began, sitting down. "I received a call from Superman earlier today. He has requested a leave of absence for the next week. Anyone object?"

"Why has he requested it?" Lantern asked.

"He did not say why," responded J'onn. "I gathered it was… personal issues. I personally see no reason as to not to grant Superman his leave."

Batman felt like agreeing, but decided to remain silent. His vocal comment might invite questioning as to why he would think Superman would need leave.

There were a few seconds of silence, before J'onn spoke again. "I assume then, that there are no objections."

Batman smiled slightly. He truly hoped the Kryptonian found what he was looking for.

The rest of the meeting went by quickly, as no one was really in the mood to talk. After J'onn called the meeting to a close, all the Leaguers stood up and swiftly left the room. As Batman and Diana left, Batman noticed that J'onn had remained at the table.

As they walked down the corridor, Batman turned to Diana. "I have a little while before I need to return to Gotham. Can we talk for a moment?"

Diana smiled sweetly. "Of course."

Silently, Batman took Diana's arm and led her through the Watchtower corridors. Eventually, they reached the observation deck. Batman checked that no one was around, then closed the door and walked Diana to the large windows looking over Earth.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?" Diana asked, looking at the view.

"Yes," Batman said. "But it's not the most beautiful thing here."

Diana looked at Batman.

Batman remained silent, and gently kissed Diana's lips. The kiss intensified, and Batman found his self-control slipping. Diana wrapped her arms around his neck, and Batman caressed her face. Eventually, their lips parted, and they looked into each other's eyes. "I love you, Diana," Batman whispered.

"Really?" asked Diana, a smile crossing her face.

"Didn't I prove it to you last night?"

"Yes, you did," Diana said, and grinned. "Five times…"

Batman could not help a blush. However, he quickly composed himself, and spoke calmly. "I have to get back to Gotham. Robin… Tim… and Alfred are returning from England this afternoon. I should really be there."

Diana's face fell slightly. "Oh… OK…"

Batman felt a pang of sorrow. He had not realised how empty Diana's life had become. There was only so much exploring of Man's World she could do before she felt bored. And there was not much to do at the Watchtower.

"Want to come with me?"

Diana immediately smiled again. "Of course, my darling…"

"I'll… show you the rest of the Manor. You didn't see much of it last night…" Batman felt awkward again.

"As long as I can be with you, my love," said Diana. "I don't mind where we are."

They kissed again, and their embrace tightened. Batman did not care anymore if anyone saw them. He was with the woman he loved… and that was all that mattered.

/

J'onn J'onzz sat at the head of the meeting table, alone. His friends had long gone. And truth be told, he was glad. It had been a tense time.

The meeting had not been a pleasant one. It had been a tough act to conduct any order, with the amount of emotion he was feeling. Not from himself, but from the others in the room.

Emotions had been flying left, right and centre. And the feelings were not all positive. The emotions ranged from fear, apprehension, resentment, anger, confusion, bitterness, nervousness, to happiness, contentment, desire, and all-round love.

He had also noted that all the negative emotions had stemmed from three people. And all the positives had been centred around just two.

But it warmed his heart knowing which two people the love had come from. The two people that needed it the most. The two most lonely hearts in the League.

And he took some pride in knowing that he helped bring them together. If only with just words… he had helped them see that they loved eachother equally. And he knew… that they loved eachother very much.

But the other emotions had filled him with concern. The negative feelings… the feelings of… yes, hatred. He was used to feeling unease between the three people in question. After all, they were all so different… so common to conflict. But never had he felt such negativity between them.

He feared if worse was to come…

"J'onn?"

J'onn darted his head at the voice, and was surprised to see Batman standing at the opposite end of the table. "J'onn," he repeated, "are you alright?"

J'onn stood up. "Of course. What can I do for you, Batman?"

Batman stood in silence for a few moments, and J'onn could sense some awkwardness. He was surprise; Batman was very rarely awkward. Eventually, he looked at the Martian. "I wanted to thank you."

J'onn blinked. "For what?"

Batman sighed, then spoke as quickly as he could, yet the words still seemed difficult for him to say. "For making me take a chance… and to have it pay off. I… owe you."

"Think nothing of it," J'onn said. "I hope you'll be very happy together."

Batman seemed surprised, as if no one had ever said that to him before. Eventually he said, "Thank you." He then turned and went to leave the room. However, at the doorway, he bumped into Hawkgirl. "Sorry," he said, then continued on, leaving the room.

J'onn looked expectantly at Hawkgirl. She seemed distracted, confused, and looked around blankly. "Is something wrong?" J'onn asked.

Hawkgirl darted her head up, and glared at J'onn. She seemed… scared. J'onn walked up to her. "Hawkgirl?"

Hawkgirl looked at him, hesitant to speak. "J'onn… I… I need someone to… talk to…"

J'onn's concern grew. "What's wrong?"

A tear emerged from under Hawkgirl's mask, and it rolled down her cheek. "I've made a terrible mistake…"

"Take your time…" J'onn said quietly.

Hawkgirl sobbed, and looked down. "Green Lantern and I… we… slept together…"

J'onn let out a gasp. He had known they had feeling for eachother – he was a telepath, after all – but it still came as a surprise…

"And last night…" Hawkgirl continued. "I… kissed Flash…"

J'onn could not believe what he was hearing. No wonder there was such

"That's not all," Hawkgirl breathed.

J'onn froze.

"Back on Thanagar…" whispered Hawkgirl. "I have a boyfriend…"

J'onn blinked.

Things were going from bad to worse…

/

Hawkgirl staggered through the corridors of the Watchtower. She did not know where she was going. She was just… walking. Aimlessly.

Her mind was bombarded with thoughts, from all sides. Thoughts of confusion, of conflict… it was like she was being pulled in different directions, each direction pulling at her relentlessly.

John.

Kator.

And now… Flash.

How did she get into this mess? Three men – THREE! – all wanting her attention. Under different circumstances, it would be funny… but not now. It was unbearable. She never knew Earthmen would be so complicated.

Truth be told, she liked all three of them. Green Lantern was like a kindred spirit. Kator had been her partner – professional and personal – for years. And Flash… Flash was like an enigma wrapped in a riddle. Their recent encounters had shown there was more to the Fastest Man Alive than he usually showed.

Well, actually… for all intents and purposes, Kator was out of the picture. Ever since she had arrived on Earth, she had lost all contact with Thanagar. It had been years since she had seen her home planet… for all she knew, Kator had moved on and found someone else.

Hawkgirl sighed. Even without Kator in the picture, it was still a terrible situation. She knew how Flash felt about her now… it all made sense. His comments, his jokes – or at least, what she thought were jokes – over the past year… his body language in recent days… and just the previous night… when they…

Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her. She quickly spun round… to see Flash standing a few feet away. Hawkgirl groaned. Not now…

"Er, hi," Flash said. He seemed awkward, uncomfortable.

Hawkgirl felt like retreating, but neither her legs nor wings refused to work. "Hi," she simply replied.

Flash was silent for a few moments, and shuffled his feet. Eventually, he spoke. "Look… about last night…"

Hawkgirl cut him off. "Please… just forget it."

Flash looked devastated. It hurt Hawkgirl more than she thought it ever would to see such pain in his face. But… it was for the best…

Was it not?

"I can't," Flash suddenly said. "I can't just forget about it."

Hawkgirl was speechless. "I…"

"I really… I… I really like you, Hawkgirl…" The words seemed to come from deep within Flash. "I have for… months. And last night… I felt something. Can you honestly tell me you didn't?"

Hawkgirl glared at him. Had she? She knew… at that moment… she did. It had been fleeting… but in that moment, she felt something other than friendship for him.

"I… did…"

They stared at eachother, and time seemed to stop…

Suddenly, Flash whizzed towards her, and kissed her passionately. Hawkgirl was startled… but she liked it. She felt his hands caress her cheeks, and before she knew it, her arms wrapped around his neck…

Hawkgirl barely noticed footsteps nearing. She suddenly tore her lips from Flash's and looked over his shoulder. What she saw made her freeze.

Flash turned his body slightly to look in the direction her gaze was. His eye's widened.

Green Lantern stood a few feet away, mouth agape…

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. __This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_____2. My continuity branches off after the end of Season 1. So the last episode to occur was the two-part "The Savage Time". No Season 2. No _JL Unlimited_____._

* * *

PART 6

Bruce Wayne stood in the hallway, staring intently at the door. The clock ticked in the backround, making time seem to go even slower. He was uneasy; he wanted nothing more than to get out of this situation. But he knew it had to happen.

Why was he so nervous? He had been in situations like this before, but… this time it was important. Everything had to go right. Everything had to be perfect.

He saw movement from the window next to the door, and saw a black car appear. The car stopped infront of Wayne Manor, and Bruce took a deep breath. This was it. It was time.

He opened the front door and watched as two figures stepped out of the car. A young boy, and a balding senior citizen. He watched as the older man walked to the rear of the car and open to trunk. Meanwhile, the boy looked around and then looked at Bruce, and smiled. "Hi, Bruce!" he shouted, waving his hand in the air.

Bruce gave a faint wave in return. "Hi Tim. Have a good time in England?"

Tim began to run towards the house, a small bag over his shoulder. "It was great! We…"

"Master Tim!" the old man's voice suddenly shouted, "I would appreciate some help with the luggage."

Tim frowned. "Ah man," he groaned. "Can't we do that later, Alfred?"

Bruce stepped out of the house. "It's OK, Tim, I'll do it." He passed Tim and went over to the car. He held out his hand, and Alfred handed him a large suitcase.

Tim shuffled his feet. "I'll go make us a drink!" he shouted over.

Bruce's head darted up. "No!" he yelled, and both Tim and Alfred froze. Bruce immediately felt embarrassed. "Just… wait until the luggage is in the house. Just wait there."

Tim looked confused, but remained where he was.

A few minutes, the car had been emptied of cases, and Bruce, Alfred and Tim stood inside the house, in the hallway, with the luggage in a neat corner. "I'll go and put the car away, sir," Alfred said, but Bruce held up his hand.

"Wait, there's… there's someone I want you to meet…" As uncomfortable as Bruce was with the situation, he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

Alfred and Tim looked at eachother, then followed Bruce, who walked towards the main lounge.

Once they got there, Bruce entered the room and motioned for the other two to follow him. This was it. Bruce took a deep sigh… please let everything go alright…

Alfred and Tim entered the lounge… and immediately stopped at the sight that met them.

There, sitting on the coach, was an exquisitely beautiful woman, in red, blue and gold attire. She looked at them and smiled nervously.

Bruce broke the silence. "Alfred, Tim… I'd like you to meet Diana."

/

Diana laughed at the idea of a young Bruce Wayne pretending to punch the living daylights out of his father.

Alfred was telling another tale of Bruce's childhood.

Bruce sat next to Diana, a faint expression of embarrassment on his face. Diana found it amazing that, away from his dark trappings, Bruce was surprisingly relaxed.

It had been a tremendous afternoon. After the awkward introductions had been done, Diana had quickly relaxed, as Bruce's butler and young friend were incredibly nice. They had had a delicious meal; they had talked for hours; Alfred had talked about his life as an actor, before he became the Waynes' butler; and Diana had explained life on Themyscira. She had noted that the notion of an island of women had barely raised an eyebrow from Alfred, but made Tim wide-eyed and speechless.

But one thing that had never come up was Bruce's parents themselves. Diana had considered asking about them, but had noticed that none of the men had mentioned them in anything other than passing.

Diana remembered that something had happened in Bruce's past. Could it have been something to do with his parents… ?

After Diana had calmed down from the latest tale of Alfred's, the butler stood up and picked up the plates that their after-dinner cakes had been served on. "If you'll excuse me," he said. "It's getting pretty late. I believe I'll retire for the night. Sirs, madam." He took Diana's hand delicately and kissed it gently. "It's been an honour and a pleasure to meet you, Miss Diana."

Diana blushed. "You too, Alfred. You too."

Alfred looked at Tim. "Master Tim, I believe your highly-sensible and mature duties call. I'm sure your tights and cape are getting dusty."

Tim was silent for a while, then looked away from Diana. He blinked, and said, "OK, Alfred. Bruce, I'll meet you in the cave." He hopped down from his chair and eagerly shook Diana's hand. "Nice to meet you, Dia… er, Miss. Miss Diana."

Diana smirked. "Just Diana. And it's been nice to meet you too, Tim."

As Tim and Alfred left the room, Bruce called back to Tim. "I'll be there soon, Tim."

Once they were alone, Diana and Bruce looked at eachother. Diana could not hold herself anymore, and let out a huge sigh. "How did I do?"

Bruce smiled. "They love you. I think Tim wants to move to your island."

Diana laughed, then stepped towards Bruce. He moved closer to her, and they embraced. They looked at eachother, and kissed tenderly. They then parted their lips, and both smiled. "I'm glad everything's gone smoothly…" Diana said softly.

"So am I…" Bruce said. He then took a deep sigh. "I have to go to work now."

Diana felt slightly deflated. "Oh… OK. I guess… I guess I better get back to the Watchtower."

"I'll come by later tomorrow," said Bruce. "We can… do something."

Diana smiled. "I'd like that." Their heads leaned closer, and they kissed passionately. Diana wrapped her arms around his neck, and Bruce pulled her close to him. The kiss lasted for over two uninterrupted minutes, and both tore their lips apart reluctantly. Bruce then lightly stroked Diana's cheek, smiled, and let her go.

"I'll see you off," Diana offered, and was relieved when Bruce nodded in acceptance.

"It… takes a few minutes for to get prepared," Bruce said.

"It's OK, I'll have the rest of my lemonade, then come down." Diana picked up her glass that was still half full of liquid.

Bruce smiled gently, then left the room.

Diana took a sip of her drink and took another deep sigh. She was so relieved that everything had gone alright. She had been tremendously nervous about meeting her beloved's "family".

She drank the rest of her lemonade, and went to put it away in the kitchen…

/

"I bet they watch daytime TV like all the soaps and maybe they talk about boys and stuff and they might even make tea and stuff cos they like making tea and dinner and food and perhaps they go out to the movies and see road movies and maybe they talk about their weight and maybe they compare clothes and maybe they talk about how they all want men around cos they want boyfriends cos I'm sure they can't have boyfriends and maybe they all want boyfriends or maybe they're banned from wanting them or they'll have to leave and maybe that's why they don't have boyfriends and…"

Batman looked out of the corner of his eye, and smiled. Robin had not stopped talking about Themyscira since they left the Batcave. Diana had obviously left an impression on the Boy Wonder.

Batman returned his gaze to the road infront, as he directed the Batmobile down the dark streets of Gotham. He was heading towards 41st and 3rd, which was their regular Thursday drop-off. As the minutes went by, Robin continued to talk endlessly about the idea of an island full of women…

Soon, the Batmobile reached 41st and 3rd, and Batman parked down a nearby alleyway. He turned to Robin. "Can we go now?"

Robin stopped talking for the first time in over half an hour, and looked at the Dark Knight. "Usual patrol?"

"Yes."

"Let's go, then, skipper!" Robin hastily undid his seatbelt while Batman opened the cockpit of the Batmobile. Once both had exited the car, Batman activated the vehicle's shielding, then removed a grapple from his utility belt. He fired it at a nearby rooftop, and swung up. Robin repeated the action, taking one last look at the Batmobile. "Don't go running off now!"

A couple of hours later, Batman and Robin stood on a rooftop, looking over the streets below. Not a lot had happened; only one mugging near a cashpoint at the Second National Bank. "Quiet night," Robin commentated.

Batman remained silent.

"Why are we still hovering around the bank?" Robin asked.

"There's been activity there over the past few weeks, shortly before the Christmas season," replied Batman. "Now that the festivities have passed, I have a feeling things are going to start happening there again."

"They'd have to be pretty low creeps to try anything this time of year," said Robin.

"Have you forgotten which city this is?" Batman asked.

Robin blinked. "Oooooookaaaaaaaaaaay… but seriously, aren't we just waiting around, waiting for something to happen? Not very proactive."

"I stopped a ten-man burglary here just last night," Batman said calmly. "It was near closing. Fifteen hostages. Things like that are only going to escalate as we get further away from the 25th."

Suddenly, Batman noticed a figure leaping from rooftop to rooftop across the street. He recognised it instantly, and was genuinely surprised. He watched as the figure landed on the bank roof.

He removed his grapple from his belt. "Stay here," he said to Robin. Before the boy could respond, Batman had swung away towards the bank.

Upon reaching the bank, Batman landed on the roof and looked into the shadows. "What do you think you're doing, Selina?"

Catwoman strutted out of the darkness, and smiled. "Looking for you, handsome."

Batman raised an eyebrow. As direct as Selina was, that was a new line for her. "What do you want?"

"Oh you know," began Catwoman, in a sultry voice, "I just thought we could catch a movie, maybe a playful wrestling match… see what happens." With each word, Catwoman stepped closer and closer to Batman.

Batman suddenly held up his hand. "Stop." Catwoman immediately stopped in her tracks, and looked surprised.

"You've changed," she said. "You usually let me get closer than this."

Batman smiled. "Things change."

Suddenly, Catwoman lunged herself at Batman, and before he could respond, she planted her lips on his. The kiss lasted about ten seconds, before Batman managed to prise her off. As Batman composed himself, Catwoman cartwheeled backwards, then leapt off of the roof.

Batman rushed to the edge of the roof, and looked down… but she was gone.

Batman was bemused. What was that all about?

After combing the bank area and finding no trace of the feline felon, Batman returned to the rooftop that Robin was still waiting at. "What was that?" the Boy Wonder exclaimed. "I saw the whole thing with my binoculars! What were you two doing?"

Batman remained silent. He had no idea.

What was Catwoman upto?

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. __This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_____2. My continuity branches off after the end of Season 1. So the last episode to occur was the two-part "The Savage Time". No Season 2. No _JL Unlimited_____._

* * *

PART 7

"OK, everyone, this is a robbery! No one try anything stupid, no one will get hurt!"

The entire room was silent, as the masked men shoved all the people in the bank into a corner. The staff behind the counters all had terrified looks on their faces. The masked men all had shotguns, and one had been fired in the air to attract attention.

The lead robber pointed his gun at the glass, which was protecting a cashier on the other side. "You!" he said to the brunette-haired woman, as he stuffed a large brown bag through the slot. "Fill this!"

The cashier silently did as she was told, and began filling the bag with huge amounts of money. The other robbers all followed suit, stuffing bags to the other cashiers and making similar demands.

Within a few minutes, it was over, and the robbers had fled the building with over ten thousand dollars. As they ran out, the alarm rang, and the streets were filled with the sound of the burglar alarm. The four robbers quickly entered their getaway car, then sped off at twice the speed limit.

Meanwhile, a couple of blocks away, Flash was sitting in a diner, two attractive young women sitting not too far away. One of them stood up and walked over to the red-clad speedster. "Hi," she said, "remember us? We met you when that gorilla made that boring speech."

Flash turned his head and looked at her, then looked away again impassively. "Oh yeah. Hi."

"So, er… that offer still open?" the woman asked.

Flash wondered what she was talking about, then remembered when he was trying to get them on a date a couple of months ago. But things had changed.

"No," he simply replied.

Suddenly, a man rushed into the diner. "Hey hero guy!" Flash turned to look at him. "There's been a robbery at the bank!"

Flash stood up, and was actually pleased. He needed the distraction. "I'll take care of it." He then sped out of the diner, and headed towards the bank.

On the way, he saw the getaway car, and realised it was due to the speed it was moving at, and the reckless way it was being navigated on the road. Flash changed course and chased after the vehicle.

He quickly reached the car, and the robbers inside noticed him. As their eyes widened in shock, they lost control of the car, and headed straight towards a building wall.

Before it was too late however, the driver turned his head back to the road ahead, and saw what was coming. He quickly bailed out of the vehicle, and his cohorts followed suit. As they leapt out of the car, Flash pulled back and let the car speed on. The car soon hit the wall with a crash, and the entire front end was totalled.

As the smoke cleared, Flash looked around and saw the four robbers staggering up. They tried to run away, but Flash whizzed up to them and blocked their path. "You're not going anyway, pals."

However, Flash was taken by surprise when the largest robber tackled him. As Flash fell to the ground, the others piled ontop of him and tried to subdue him…

Suddenly, a green vice appeared from the sky, and yanked one of the men away. It then pulled off a second, then a third… until only one masked robber was left. Flash took him down with one punch to the jaw.

Getting to his feet, Flash looked up to see Green Lantern floating down. He groaned. Of all the people…

A few minutes later, a police van was at the scene, as well as a pick-up truck for the wrecked car, and a reporter and cameraman from the press.

"What are you doing here?" Flash asked Lantern.

"Responding to a police call," Lantern replied. "And not a moment too soon."

Flash frowned. "I could have handled those punks."

"Don't make me laugh," Lantern spat, as he turned to walk away. However, Flash stopped him by grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Don't talk to me like I'm some amateur!" Flash shouted. "I've been doing this for a few years now – and I don't need Mr. Green to save my butt!"

"You had no control of the situation," Lantern said back. "They were literally walking all over you! You need to learn some discipline, and not do whatever the heck you want!"

Flashed squinted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lantern turned away again. "Nothing."

"No, come on, out with it," said Flash.

Lantern looked at him sternly. "You have no idea how your actions effect other people. You just go around, doing whatever you want, off in Flash land, totally oblivious to other people, totally oblivious to other people's feelings and needs and taking whatever you…" Lantern suddenly stopped, and looked down.

Flash's anger was rising. "What is this really about, Lantern? You've been stuffy ever since Christmas. And don't think I haven't noticed how weird you've been acting around Hawkgirl…"

Lantern shot his head up. "Don't talk about her."

"Maybe you shouldn't talk TO her. I don't know what you two were talking about the other night, but whatever it was, it made her cry. That a trick of yours, GL? They teach you how to make girls cry at the marines?"

Lantern looked irate, and raised his fists. His ring began glowing with power, and he gritted his teeth. However, he quickly calmed, and composed himself. "You wouldn't understand. Just stay out of my way." With that, Lantern powered up, and flew off.

Flash watched him go. He remembered Lantern's parting words. "Fine by me," Flash said to himself.

/

"We'll have more on our top story, after these messages."

The television picture switched from a newsroom with an attractive redhead, to a commercial for cola drink. He sat in his chair infront of the television, and smiled.

Things had gone better than he could have ever dreamed. Developments within the Justice League had deteriorated. And they had done it all by themselves.

He heard a tap at the window, and stood up. He walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain.

There, on the other side of the glass, was Catwoman.

He unlocked the window, then walked away as Catwoman opened it and slipped into the apartment. She looked at him, and frowned. "This is pretty run-down, you know."

He looked around at the blank, unclean walls, and the bare wooden floor. "This is all I'm prepared to let you see," he simply said. "You did as I asked?"

Catwoman leaned against the windowsill. "Yes, though I'd still like to know what you hope to gain from me hitting on Batman. Or are you just a voyeur?"

"Hardly," he replied, then walked over to a table. He picked up an envelope and walked over to Catwoman. "This is the rest of your money."

Catwoman reached out for it, but he quickly flicked his hand, sending the envelope flying through the air. It landed on the floor on the other side of the room. Catwoman looked confused.

"There's been a change in the situation," he said. "I no longer need – nor did I EVER need – your services."

"What are you talking about?" Catwoman asked, an angry tone in her voice.

He paused, and cocked his head as he listened to the television. "Welcome back to World News, your number one source for current events."

Catwoman and he both turned to look at the television. On the screen, the redheaded woman from before the commercial break was facing the camera from behind a desk. "I'm Summer Gleason," she said, "and now for today's top story again." The picture changed to a street scene, with a police van and a demolished car, and policemen hoarding four men into the van. In the backround were none other than Green Lantern and the Flash.

"Today a robbery took place at Keystone First National Bank," Gleason said while the tape played. "The robbers were stopped by the superheroes Green Lantern, and Keystone's resident defender, the Flash. But that wasn't the biggest story coming out from today, as Keystone reporters picked up. This footage will shock and surprise you."

The camera zoomed in on Lantern and Flash, and they appeared to be arguing. A voice was heard. "Get the boom mike over there!" Suddenly, the sound became clearer, and Lantern and Flash's voices could be heard.

"…ever it was, it made her cry. That a trick of yours, GL? They teach you how to make girls cry at the marines?"

"You wouldn't understand. Just stay out of my way."

Lantern then flew off out of view. Flash could then be heard muttering "Fine by me."

Catwoman looked stunned. He stood next to her, and smiled again.

Summer Gleason then reappeared on the screen. "Whatever it was that the two Justice Leaguers were talking about, it seems all is not well within the world's greatest superteam. We go over now to our metahuman exper…"

He picked up the remote and turned off the television.

Catwoman blinked. "What was that all about?"

"It seems there has already been dissension within the Justice League. Which was precisely what you were supposed to create between Batman and Wonder Woman."

"Who?"

"The other female Leaguer."

"Oh."

He began pacing. "But it seems that Green Lantern and Flash have built up some animosity all by themselves. Which was exactly what I wanted in the first place: animosity within the group."

Catwoman folded her arms. "I'm not following you."

He stopped pacing and looked at her. "From what I gathered from the footage, they were arguing over someone. And I think that someone is Hawkgirl."

"What makes you say that?"

"I have spent over six months studying the Justice League. I've watched all the film that's ever been captured, read every interview they've ever done, reviewed every case they've ever been involved in. I know them. I can read them. I know them better than they know themselves."

Catwoman sighed. "This is all very interesting, but when am I going to get the rest of my money?"

"You won't."

Catwoman blinked. "What?"

He remained unfazed. "Judging by what we've just seen, it turns out I didn't need you in the first place. I've wasted good money in acquiring your services, when all I had to do was wait for this evening's news. I have no intention of wasting any more of my money."

Catwoman scowled. "I kept my end of the bargain," she growled. "Keep yours."

"No," he simply said, then quickly raised his arm. A dart shot out of his gauntlet, and before she could react, it hit Catwoman in the shoulder. She flew backwards with the impact, and fell out of the open fourteenth floor window.

He lowered his arm. "Hopefully that particular cat won't drag itself back in," he said. He then looked at the television, picked up the remote control, and turned it back on.

As the news continued, he smiled again.

The Justice League was in big trouble.

/

The tension in the room was palpable.

The air was filled with animosity and aggression.

The three men residing in the room all had mixed emotions, ranging from anger, resentment, trepidation and fury, to confusion, nervousness, awkwardness and anxiousness.

Batman stood behind the desk, looking at the two men seated on the other side. He noted how each had their chair as far apart as possible; they were both at the edges of the table.

Batman turned his head at the clock, which was ticking in the backround, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

One of the other men shuffled in his seat, and was obviously uncomfortable with the situation. The other just sat still, arms folded, looking straight ahead.

Batman turned back to face the other two. He then took a deep breath, and slowly, quietly, spoke. "I assume you know why I've asked you here?"

Both men remained silent.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Don't make me repeat myself."

Green Lantern took a deep sigh. "Look, is this really necessary?"

"When you make public spectacles of yourselves," Batman replied, "Yes. Yes it is. Now I'll give you one last chance to answer my previous question."

Lantern muttered something under his breath, then cleared his throat. "We didn't make spectacles of ourselves. We just… had a discussion."

"Infront of a news crew," Batman stated.

"Hey, they were eavesdropping!" Flash said.

Batman remained unfazed. "With all your experience with the press, Flash, I'd have thought you'd have known they don't let things like manners get in the way of news. Now I want to know what you two were thinking."

Lantern abruptly stood up. "I'm not taking part in this nonsense…"

Batman glared at Lantern. "Sit… down."

The two stared at eachother for a moment, then Lantern blinked, and reluctantly sat back down. Batman then moved away from behind the desk, and began pacing. "Let's go through the facts. Flash stops a robbery getaway car, which results in all four armed muggers on the road, around innocent bystanders, their car demolishing both itself and public property. Hardly a clean situation, but I'm used to your exploits being slightly messy."

Flash was about to interrupt, but was stopped by a look from Batman. The Dark Knight then continued. "You let yourself get taken by surprise by four hoods, and Lantern helps you. The robbers end up in police custody."

"There ya go," Flash said, "It all ended up alright in the end."

"In that case," said Batman, picking up a remote control, "explain this." He then switched on a television screen on the wall, and the news footage replayed. The three men watched as Lantern and Flash had their public argument infront of the nation.

Once the footage ended, Batman turned off the television. He walked back to behind the desk, and eyed Lantern and Flash. "Explain."

Lantern remained uncooperative. "I don't have to say anything…"

Batman looked at him. "I wasn't ASKING…"

Flash took a gulp, and leaned towards the table. "It's… it's private."

"Wrong," Batman immediately responded. "The moment you decide to have your little spat in a public street, with dozens of bystanders and a NEWS CREW around, it becomes public. In other words, it becomes MY business." Batman tried to keep his cool, but he was starting to lose his temper. "Now I want to know what you two were talking about. NOW."

There was silence for a few moments, before Flash quietly, nervously spoke. "We were discussing Hawkgirl…"

"What is the matter with you?" Lantern suddenly shouted. "You don't know when to shut up, do you?"

"Well, at least when I DO speak, girls don't suddenly start crying!" Flash retorted.

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Well, why don't you tell me, Mr. Hard Man? Tell me why you made her cry!"

"That's none of your business!"

"Y'know what, I don't even care! All that matters is that you upset her, and THAT'S what I have a problem with! You think just because you were in the marines and you have that fancy ring that you can steamrole over people? That you can make women cry? That make you feel big or something?"

"Shut up, you arrogant punk!"

"I'd rather be arrogant than uncaring of other people's feelings, you robot!"

"Don't talk to me about feelings, you poor excuse for a hero!"

"Oh, sorry I wasn't appointed by a bunch of blue guys who think they're kings of the freakin' universe…!"

Suddenly, a fist slammed hard on the metal desk. "ENOUGH!"

Lantern and Flash froze, and looked at the other side of the table. Batman was standing up, with his fist on the table. Underneath was a small dent. Batman was seething, and the temperature immediately rose along with his anger. "What is WRONG with you? You're supposed to be HEROES! We're not supposed to be acting THIS WAY! HOW DARE YOU ACT THIS WAY INFRONT OF THE PUBLIC?"

There was silence for several agonising moments, until Lantern quietly spoke. "We'll sort this out. It won't happen again."

"It better not," Batman sternly said. "I'm very disappointed in you two. Whatever it is that this personal matter is… solve it. Swiftly." Batman then strode across the room and out, leaving Lantern and Flash alone.

Once outside, Batman took a deep sigh. What was going on lately? First Catwoman turns up unexpectantly and acts strangely, then two members of the Justice League had had a very public argument.

Would anything else go wrong?

/

Diana and J'onn sat in the small room, classical music playing on the ghetto blaster in the corner. They were in the Watchtower's mailroom, opening the hundreds of fan letters they received from around the world.

Each envelope and package had been scanned and x-rayed before being taken to the mailroom. In the Justice League's year-long existence, they had only received two packages containing bombs.

Each Leaguer had their own slot, where any post specifically addressed to one of them was put. Diana took one from her slot and opened it up. After reading it, she smiled. "This is a nice one."

"What does it say?" J'onn asked, as he removed a pair of knickers from one of his packages. He put the underwear in a pile with the rest that had been sent.

"'Dear Wonder Woman," Diana read out loud, "I am a five-year-old girl from Kansas. I like your hair. It is very pretty. I want to thank you for saving and me and my mommy during the earthquake we had two months ago. I have drawn a picture of you and your friends holding hands with me. I hope you like it. Love, Vicki. PS. My mommy helped me write this letter." Diana looked at J'onn. "Isn't that sweet?"

"Very," the Martian replied. "What's the picture like?"

Diana showed J'onn the crayon scribble. It was crude, but all seven Leaguers were there, standing in a line holding hands. Diana was holding hands with a little girl that must have been Vicki. J'onn smiled. "I remember when my children drew me pictures."

Diana smiled softly. "That must have been nice."

"It was." J'onn looked down, and a faint trace of sorrow crossed his face. "This one illustration… it was incredible."

"In what way?"

J'onn blinked, then continued. "It was a representation of myself and the alien race that was invading us at the time."

Diana was surprised. "What?"

J'onn stared ahead of him, as if he could see the picture in his mind. "The illustration was crude, at least by our standards… but it was what it showed that was incredible." He paused, and Diana waited patiently. After a few seconds, J'onn spoke. "The alien and myself were… shaking hands. A flag of peace was flying in the backround."

Diana's mouth was open in surprise. "J'onn…"

J'onn closed his eyes, and Diana could tell it was a bittersweet memory for him. "I told you that our race was a peaceful one," he said. "But at the time of this illustration, Mars had been ravaged by war with our invaders for centuries. And yet…" he paused again, and looked down. "My son… who had grown up with nothing but war… still dreamed of peace. Still believed in peaceful cooperation between us and our invaders."

"That's amazing…" Diana said softly. "You children must have been fine people."

"They were my life," said J'onn. "When they were… lost in an ambush… it was that which prompted me to participate in the final attack on our enemy. It was a suicide mission, but I no longer had a reason to live."

"That's not true anymore," Diana said. "I know it's not the same, but we think of you as family, J'onn."

"I know," said J'onn. "Thank you. I think of you the same way." He then reached out and removed another package from his slot. Diana realised the conversation was over, and went to get another of her own mail.

She picked a plain, brown envelope. All that was marked was "Wonder Woman, Watchtower". She noted how thin it was. Whatever was in there, it was not a lot. She carefully peeled back the tag, and took out the contents.

As she saw what it was inside, her eyes widened. "Hera…"

J'onn looked up. "What?"

Diana held the envelope's contents in her hand. It was a photograph…

Of Batman…

And Catwoman…

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. __This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_____2. My continuity branches off after the end of Season 1. So the last episode to occur was the two-part "The Savage Time". No Season 2. No _JL Unlimited_____._

* * *

PART 8

Batman stood at the head of the table, and looked at the people sitting around it. None of them were looking at him. In fact, they were all deliberately avoiding eye contact with eachother. Batman was not surprised that Green Lantern, Flash and Hawkgirl were doing it, but he wondered why J'onn and Diana were looking down as well.

He pushed the thoughts away, as his mind returned to why this emergency meeting had been called. The situation between Lantern and Flash had become intolerable. In the couple of hours since his private meeting with them, they had both remained in their respective rooms. Batman knew this could not continue. The quicker they got this sorted, the better the team would be.

"I think you all know why I've called this emergency meeting," Batman said. "Let's remind ourselves what happened earlier today. Green Lantern and Flash had a public… disagreement… in Keystone City. The disagreement was captured on camera by a news crew, and has been shown every hour as the top story on news stations across the country." Batman paused. "Now… how do you suggest we handle this situation?"

There was silence, and Batman became slightly agitated. Again, he broke the silence. "I believe a public apology is in order."

Lantern and Flash darted their heads up, and looked shocked. "You can't be serious," Lantern scoffed.

"I'm always serious," Batman replied.

"But we have nothing to apologise for," said Flash.

"You made public displays of yourselves," J'onn remarked. "And you damaged the image the League has as a friendly contingent of heroes."

"Oh well, sorry for being a Human being with feelings…" Flash muttered.

"Pity you can't keep them to yourself…" said Lantern.

"Look Ring Boy, why don't you go…"

"That's enough," Batman interrupted. "This is ridiculous. You can't continue like this."

"Why are you even here?" Lantern asked. "Since when did you care about public relations?"

"I don't," said Batman. "But Superman does. And in his absence, it's my responsibility to watch over the League."

"Are you even an official member?" Flash asked.

"Superman has put me in charge. Do you have a problem with that?"

There was silence from everyone.

Batman noticed Diana sitting at the far end of the table. She had not said a word, nor apparently listened during the meeting. She just looked down at her hands on the table, a sad look on her face. Batman felt a pang of hurt in his heart, but he had to put it aside: he had a job to do.

Batman looked over the table. "A press conference has been arranged to take place at Keystone City Hall. Green Lantern and Flash will be in attendance, as will Hawkgirl and Diana. It will be held tomorrow afternoon at 3:00pm."

"How did you arrange that?" Lantern asked.

"I have my ways," replied Batman.

There was silence in the room again, as Batman let the news sink in. Eventually, he said, "That'll be all." Everyone immediately sat up and walked as quickly as they could out of the room. Only J'onn remained.

"You don't approve of this press conference, do you?" asked the Martian.

Batman sighed. "Of course not, but Superman formed guidelines for us to follow. With him on leave, it's up to me to carry them out. I just hope they can convince the general public and press that they're… bosom buddies."

J'onn shook his head. "What do you think Hawkgirl feels about all of this?"

"I don't care, to be honest," Batman replied simply. "Personal feelings should be kept out of this business. We can't afford to be distracted. There's no place for emotions in this line of work."

"That's harsh Batman, even for you," J'onn stated.

Batman looked at him. "Maybe. But Lantern and Flash made a mockery of us today. That can't happen again." Batman began to walk away, but stopped after a few yards. He slowly turned back to face J'onn. "J'onn… have you spoken to Diana today?"

J'onn froze, and Batman instantly knew that the Martian knew something he did not. Eventually, J'onn said slowly, "I think you're the one who should talk to her."

There was silence for a few moments, and Batman knew something was wrong. He silently turned around and walked out.

What was it he had said about personal feelings being kept out of business… ?

/

Batman walked down the corridors of the Watchtower, several things going round in his head.

The situation between Green Lantern and Flash was intolerable. He could not believe they had let themselves get caught out on national television…

Well, he was not so surprised that Flash had. But Lantern was usually so cool and collected… what could have made him make such an outburst?

Batman remembered Flash mentioning Hawkgirl as the reason for the argument. It did not take the World's Greatest Detective to figure out what that meant. But that was another surprise.

He had noticed the attraction Lantern had for Hawkgirl, but never said anything. After all, it was not his place…

But then again, if J'onn had kept quiet… he probably would not be with Diana now.

However, Batman was surprised that Flash would actually care about someone enough to have a row over. Sure, he flirted… but he did that all the time. Why would Hawkgirl be any different?

But it was obvious now: Flash cared about her. He saw the footage; the look in Flash's eyes, the passion in his voice… Batman wondered if the guy was in love.

And judging by Lantern's returning comments, it was obvious he cared a great deal about her too. He would never lose his cool over something unless it was over something important. And evidently, Hawkgirl was very important to him…

To both of them.

But there was something else on Batman's mind. Something important to HIM.

Diana.

The way she acted during the meeting caused Batman great alarm. After his little talk with J'onn, he KNEW something was wrong. And he had to find out. Nothing – NOTHING – was aloud to hurt Diana. Nothing would while he was alive.

He reached her door and knocked lightly on the door. He still wanted to keep his cold, hard exterior around others, but his concern for Diana was more important than his reputation.

There was no answer, so he knocked again, slightly harder. "Diana?"

Still no answer. "It's me. Is something wrong?"

There was a long silence, before Batman finally heard a soft, "Yes," from the other side of the door.

That settled it. "I'm coming in." With that, he forcefully opened the door… and stopped at the sight that met him.

Diana was sitting at the foot of the bed… crying.

He strode up to her and knelt down. "Diana… what's wrong?"

Diana was silent for a few moments as tears rolled down her face, and without looking at him, held out a piece of paper. "What's this?" she asked.

Batman took the paper and looked at it. What he saw made his eyes widen.

It was a photograph…

Of him…

And Catwoman.

He was stunned. He KNEW Selina was up to something… but… not this. This was not her style? What was she trying to do – ruin his relationship with Diana?

And how would she even KNOW about his relationship with Diana?

He was lost for words. "Diana… I…"

"I know you have a history with her," Diana said flatly. "But I thought you didn't like her."

"I don't…"

"Yeah, looks like it." She stood up, keeping her gaze away from him. "I should have known, really. Men are all alike."

Batman could not believe what was happening. "Diana… this isn't what you think. She's playing some sick game…"

"With you."

"NO!" Batman walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I met her the other night. She just suddenly lunged at me and…"

"Shut up." Batman was shocked at Diana's bluntness. "You're only making it worse." Her head dipped, and Batman could hear her sobbing. His heart was aching.

"Mother always told me men were cheaters…" Diana whispered. "Guess she was right. But… I… thought you were different."

"Diana…"

"Leave."

Batman blinked. "What?"

"Get your hand of me… get out of my room… and go back to your precious cat burglar."

Batman had heard enough. He grabbed Diana by the shoulders and spun her around to face him. "Listen to me!" he shouted, not caring if anyone overheard. "This is nothing! She's up to something! I love YOU, Diana!" Batman's tone then softened, and his cold exterior fell. His voice went quiet, pleading…

"Please…"

Diana's eyes welled up more, and tears poured down her cheeks. Her sobs increased in frequency. "Bruce… I…"

Suddenly, the Watchtower alarm went off, and J'onn's voice came over the room. "We have an emergency in Gotham. All Justice Leaguers please report to the Observatory at once."

Batman and Diana stared at eachother.

"This isn't over," Batman whispered.

Diana remained silent, then forcefully walked away, brushing off Batman's hands from her shoulders. He watched as she quickly left the room and disappeared down the corridor.

It was not over.

Was it?

/

The city street was in chaos.

People were screaming, running, crying. There was rubble everywhere, and the ground was littered with small amounts of fire. Holes had been taken out of walls. Lampposts had been cut and fallen to the ground.

A car bonnet was crushed under a mountain of debris. The occupants within were scared; trying desperately to free themselves.

They looked out of their windshield and saw a figure walk around the destruction. He was firing energy blasts from his gauntlets; he was the cause of all the damage.

He walked towards the car, and looked at the woman and child inside. He then strode towards the side window and peered in. "Hello," he said.

"Please!" the woman shouted. "Get us out of here!"

"Now why would I do that?" the costumed man asked. "I, after all, caused all this mayhem. It would be contradictory for me to help you, as I am the reason you're trapped in your vehicle in the first place."

"Please!" she screamed. "Help us!"

He looked at her. "No." He then raised his arm and pointed it to her temple. "This has nothing to do with you, actually," he said. "You're just bait; helpless worms to attract the Justice League to coming here. Y'see, I don't like justice. Justice took my parents. And in return… I'm going to take you." He pushed hard on her temple…

Suddenly, a small, black object flew threw the air, and struck his hand with pin-point accuracy. However, his glove was heavily padded, and he hardly felt the impact. He looked down on the ground… and saw a small, black bat-shaped object.

"Ah," he said. "They're here. Looks like you have a reprieve, lady." He took his arm away from the woman's temple and turned away from the car. He looked in the direction that the bat had come from… and blinked at what he saw.

"Oh," he said, nonchalantly. "I didn't expect you."

"Well, tough luck, bucco!" said Robin, hopping off the Batcycle. "You cause this much destruction, so blatantly – what are you trying to do, get attention?"

"Yes, actually," he replied. "Though I was hoping for your mentor and his friends to show up, actually." He stood still as Robin advanced on him, a batarang in his hand. "Still," he said, "I don't mind extra bait."

Robin lunged at him… and he savagely whacked him in the face. The Boy Wonder went down hard, senseless. He walked over and looked down. "I thought you were trained by the Dark Knight."

"Oh, you just wait," Robin growled, and he quickly spun around and extended his leg, intending to trip him up. However, he was wearing padded boots, and Robin did not make him move an inch.

"Ouch," he mocked. "You almost had me." He then kicked Robin hard in the stomach, and the boy coughed hard as he tried to catch his breath.

Robin tried to stand, but a hard fist in the stomach sent him down again. He was then dragged up as his attacker held him up by the collar. "What are you doing anyway?" he asked. "You think just because you have fancy red tights and black cape and mask, and you can be a superhero. You need to grow up, kid."

"Who… are you…?" Robin asked. "What do you want with Batman?"

"Oh, he's just part of the problem," he replied. "I want to destroy the entire Justice League. And I'll do you in too. I'll be doing you a favour kid. It's a tough world, and you're just not tough enough. You'll be spared the pain of loss, just as I should have been." He raised his arm, and prepared to put the finishing shot to the Boy Wonder.

Suddenly, the sound of engines appeared from above, and they both looked up. The Javelin-7 had arrived, and was setting down on the ground.

"Ah," he said. "Finally."

It was time for justice to be eradicated.

/

The Javalin-7 lowered slowly to the ground. The Justice Leaguers inside watched out of the windscreen at the devastation that greeted them. The Gotham street was in chaos; rubble and debris was everywhere. Vehicles were demolished. Buildings were damaged. Small fires littered the area. Smoke filled the air.

And the cause of the destruction was in the centre of it. A figure, wrapped in a large cape. His back was to the ship, but he looked behind him to see the craft approaching.

"Who is that, Bats?" asked Flash.

"I've never seen him before," Batman replied.

"So we've got a new crackpot wanting to make a name for himself," Green Lantern commentated. "He's made a big mistake."

The Javelin settled on the ground, and the engines stopped. J'onn stood up from the controls. "Look," he said. "He has a hostage." The other Leaguers looked at the figure, and could see he was holding someone infront of him.

"Who's that he's got?" asked Hawkgirl.

"I don't know," Batman said, "he's blocking the view."

"Well, however it is, I'll get him out of there," Flash said. He stood up and opened the hanger door. However, Lantern stopped him from leaving the ship by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait," Lantern said, "we shouldn't just rush in."

Flash stared at Lantern, then looked past him at Hawkgirl. "Forget that," he then said. "If you won't save that person, I will." With that, the speedster whizzed out of the craft.

Flash zoomed towards the mysterious figure, but was suddenly stopped by a hard right hand. Flash went down, hard. "Oh man…" he murmured. "How did he do that so fast?"

Back in the Javelin, the other Leaguers watched Flash on the ground. "Impulsive kid," Lantern muttered.

J'onn pressed a button on the control panel, opening the external speakers. "This is the Justice League," he then said to the figure. "Release your hostage and give yourself up."

The figure remained still.

"If you do not comply, we will be forced to stop you."

Still no reply.

Batman walked over to the control panel. "I'm going to release the tear gas. It will get the hostage too, but at least the enemy will be neutralized." Batman lowered his hand to the button to activate the gas cylinders…

Suddenly, the figure spun round to face the Javelin… and held out Robin like a prize.

Batman stopped, and his eyes widened. "Robin…"

Without saying another word, Batman rushed out of the ship and sped onto the street. He stopped a few yards from the figure and Robin.

"I must say," the man said, "I'm disappointed. I expected the mighty Justice League, and instead I get the Boy Hostage." He kept Robin held out, using him as a shield.

"Put him down…" Batman growled.

"I will," the man replied. "In a moment. But first, I just want to say… you're all going to die tonight."

"Who are you?" Batman asked.

"Call me… Prometheus. And I'm your biggest threat you've ever faced." He paused. "And the last."

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. __This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_____2. My continuity branches off after the end of Season 1. So the last episode to occur was the two-part "The Savage Time". No Season 2. No _JL Unlimited_____._

* * *

PART 9

"I'll repeat… put him down."

Batman looked at the caped, armoured figure standing infront of him. He had called himself Prometheus, and claimed that he was going to destroy the Justice League. He held out Robin as if he was using him as an example.

"You know what?" Prometheus said. "You're right. Let's get to it." He then threw the Boy Wonder forward, and Batman caught him. As Batman settled his sidekick to the ground, the other Leaguers stepped out of the Javelin-7 and advanced on Prometheus.

"Right," Prometheus said, "It's time to get down to business. Do you want me to choose who goes out first, or are you just going to throw yourselves at me?"

J'onn stepped forward. "Your arrogance will not help you," he said. "We will defeat you."

"Uh-huh…" Prometheus grunted. He quickly raised his arm and, before J'onn could react, shot several tiny darts at the Martian. J'onn stood there for a moment, looking at the darts imbedded in his chest…

Then J'onn's form began to crumble…

The other Leaguers watched open-jawed as J'onn began to disintegrate. His physical form lost all its consistency, and he melted into a pool of green goo on the ground.

Diana knelt down at the puddle that was now J'onn. "Hera…" she whispered. "What have you done?"

"I just gave him a dose of toxin," Prometheus calmly responded. "It's attacked his morphoplastic nervous system. Basically, I've just paralysed his ability to morph. He no longer has any control over his physical structure. So, that's one down."

Diana looked at what remained of J'onn, and noticed the Martian trying to reform his body. However, the crude hands and head quickly degenerated and melted back into the puddle.

Hawkgirl gripped her mace tightly. "You monster!" She flew up, and dived down towards Prometheus, mace crackling with electricity…

Suddenly, Prometheus shot out a large metal staff, and blocked Hawkgirl's mace with it. The electricity discharge backfired, and Hawkgirl was sent back by the impact. She fell down to the floor, hard.

Prometheus looked down at her. "My staff is designed to absorb energy and send it back the way it came. I meant to mention that. And that's two down"

Flash held Hawkgirl in his arms. "Hawkgirl… talk to me…"

Hawkgirl could barely whisper. "Flash… I… help…"

Green Lantern grabbed Flash by the shoulder. "Come on, stay with the… the…"

Flash noticed Lantern was slurring, but was more worried about Hawkgirl. "I've got to get her out of here."

"No…" Lantern said slowly. "Stop acting like a kid, and… help us…"

"Oh, so it's childish to worry about the welfare of a teammate?" Flash snapped. "You're colder than Bats, you know that?"

Lantern looked angry, but his concentration was going. "You… never can shut up… you're just an arrogant punk…"

"How long is this going to take?"

Lantern and Flash looked at Prometheus.

"Just that there's something I want to watch on TV in a few hours, so do you think you can speed up your little name-calling?" Prometheus stood there, arms folded. "I'm on a tight schedule."

"You piece of trash…" Lantern shot his arm out and powered up his ring… and nothing happened. He tried again, but the energy he emitted quickly degenerated. "What's… what's happening? Can't… concentrate…"

"That's because I've been sending out a neural pulse wave, interfering with your thought processes," said Prometheus. "I reckon the worst you could now would only tickle mosquitoes."

Flash rushed towards Prometheus and grabbed him by the collar. "Why are you doing this?"

"Erm, this might not be the best time to mention it," Prometheus said, "but you've just set off a bomb."

Flash's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah, you see, before you arrived, I planted bombs in this street. As soon as you touched my armour, you triggered the detonation mechinism."

Flash stood still. "You're bluffing…"

"You know what?" said Prometheus. "I am." Suddenly, Prometheus grabbed Flash's arm and hit him with hundreds of volts of electricity.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!" Flash screamed, then collapsed in a heap on the ground.

Prometheus fixed his creased collar. "Three down."

Batman picked Robin up and moved back to the Javelin. "I'm going to get him to safety."

"Fine," Diana said. "I don't need you."

Batman flinched at the remark, and closed his eyes. However, he quickly recovered and strode back up the Javelin's ramp into the ship.

Diana unhooked her lasso from her hip and spun it round. She then quickly flung it at Prometheus, and it wrapped around him. However, he quickly fired off another shot of electricity, and it travelled down the lasso, and hit Diana with hundreds of volts. Diana screamed out, and Prometheus grabbed his end of the lasso and yanked hard, in a twirl, sending Diana flying through the air. She then slammed a hole through the side of a building, and disappeared amongst the debris.

Prometheus turned to look at Lantern, who was walking slowly toward him. "I don't… need my ring… to take you down…" he said.

"Maybe," Prometheus said, "if I hadn't been increasing the frequency of the neural pulse wave steadily since you arrived." Lantern stood a foot away from him, and looked like he was about to collapse. Prometheus suddenly hit him with a right hand, knocking him out and sending him to the ground. Prometheus cracked his knuckles. "Four down."

Meanwhile, Batman set Robin down on a restbed at the rear of the Javeline. "He caught me by surprise…" Robin murmured.

"It's OK," Batman said. "We'll take care of it." With that, Batman turned and stepped out of the Javelin.

Once back on the street, Batman blinked at what he saw.

His teammates… all taken out. Diana… missing.

And Prometheus standing a few yards away, as if waiting for him.

"I should let you know," Prometheus said, "that my costume is far more armoured than yours. Also, my helmet lights will be producing a strobe effect. And I've been training to fight since I was a child. If you think I can't beat you… you've made a big mistake."

Batman remained unfazed. He then spoke, slowly and clearly. "You turn up out of nowhere. You wreak havoc on my city. You kill innocent people. You attack my partner. You defeat my colleagues. You claim to be unbeatable. You're the one who's made a mistake. You've made me angry."

Prometheus appeared equally unfazed. "If you think you can bore me to death, you're wrong. Let's just get this done. I wasn't lying about that TV show I want to watch."

Prometheus swung his staff, then ran towards Batman. Batman stood in a defensive stance, ready for the fight of his life…

/

The dark building was smoking everywhere. Debris was scattered all around. What limited light there was outside shone in through the recently-made hole in the wall.

A few feet from the hole was a large pile of rubble. It piled a few feet high, and was unmoving. Then, slowly, the bottom of the pile began to shuffle.

Slowly, the rubble moved more and more. Tiny dirt and chips began to scatter from the top of the pile to the ground as something moved within the build-up. Then, gradually, a piece of brick at the very top began to wobble, and something pushed it aside…

A delicate hand peeked from the top of the rubble.

The hand began to claw its way upwards, until it was followed by a thin yet strong arm. The bracelet that was wrapped around the wrist was dirty, but otherwise unscathed. The hand began to push down on the brick, as it hauled something free of the rubble.

Suddenly, a large chunk of wall fell to the ground with a thud. Diana rose from the rubble, shaken.

She held her head as she tried to regain her senses. "Uuuuuuh…" she moaned as her vision cleared. She remembered what had happened.

The villain the Justice League was facing, Prometheus, had sent electricity down her lasso and knocked the wind out of her with the shock, then threw her into the side of a building… where she had ended up buried in rubble.

Diana looked around. The room was dark; obviously this was some kind of warehouse.

But she did not have time to sight see. She had to help stop Prometheus.

She let out a sigh, then began to step out through the hole in the wall…

"He'll only knock you down again."

Diana spun around at the sound of the voice. She looked into the dark room, and a figure slowly began to step into the light.

Diana's eyes widened as she recognised the person.

Catwoman.

Diana remembered the picture she had received, and her temper rose. "You!" Suddenly, she flew into Catwoman, and sent her slamming into the other side of the room. She then grabbed her by the scruff of the neck, and held her a clear two feet off the ground. "What did you think you were doing with Batman?" she demanded.

Catwoman seemed surprised, but quickly recovered. "Calm down girl, what are you talking about?"

"The picture," Diana growled. "Tell me what you were doing!"

Catwoman looked confused, then realisation seemed to hit her. "Ah, so he took a photo of it… that's what he was doing…"

Diana was losing her patience. "Who? Who are you talking about?"

"Prometheus," Catwoman replied. "He recruited me to work with him."

Diana pulled Catwoman close to her, until their faces were only two inches apart. "What have you got to do with him? Why did he hire you?"

Catwoman frowned. "Can you put me down please? I don't like to be interrogated."

Diana had had enough. She slammed Catwoman back into the wall, then yanked her back to her. "TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE DOING WITH THE MAN I LOVE!"

Catwoman blinked. "What…? What are you…" Then her eyes widened. "Oh my God… you and… HIM… ?"

Diana could hardly control her anger. "Maybe if I rearrange your face you'll be willing to tell me…"

Catwoman suddenly looked worried, and held up her hand. "OK, OK, just calm down. Prometheus asked me to create dissension in the Justice League. He told me to kiss Batman… I had no idea how that would do anything, but if your little gang was out of the way, that would be one less police force after me."

Diana's eyes widened. "You… were TOLD… to… ?"

"But the double-crossing jerk reneged on our agreement. Turns out Green Lantern and Flash were already at loggerheads. So he shot me through his window. If it wasn't for my bullwhip, I'd be kitty litter now."

Diana was stunned. Everything that had happened… was a trick. Batman had not been unfaithful. It was all a plot by Prometheus… thank Hera…

Diana flinched. She suddenly remembered the things she had said to Batman…

No…

She had ruined it all…

She slowly, unknowingly, lowered Catwoman to the ground, then turned around and slowly walked a few feet away. She then stopped and just stood there. She tried to think, but her thoughts were a blur. She was filled with relief, but also with pain and dread.

She had ruined it all…

"So... you and him. I never would have thought."

Diana turned blankly at Catwoman. "What are you going to do?"

"Regarding you two?" Catwoman was silent for a moment, then shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing. Whatever our differences are, I've always cared for him. That night, I knew something was different about him. The way he wasn't as vulnerable to me than he was. He used to always let me get too close. But not that night. It was as if… he had changed. He had… moved on. And when we kissed… even in our worst moments, there's something between us. But not then. He didn't return the kiss at all. Not one bit."

Diana listened open-mouthed, unable to comprehend what Catwoman was saying.

"And now I know why," Catwoman continued. "You two are together. He HAS moved on. And I know him intimately. I know how he feels. He obviously cares a great deal about you."

Diana's eyes widened. "How… ?"

"Call it intuition," Catwoman answered. "I can read him like a book. I reckon he's crazy about you. And trust me, Batman doesn't enter into relationships on a whim. If he's with you, he loves you."

Diana stared at Catwoman. She noticed how the feline felon had relaxed her manner. The way she spoke… Diana could tell it was deeply personal for her as well.

"I hope you know what you have," Catwoman whispered. She looked down, then up again, and sighed. "Now," she said, strength returning to her tone, "what say we kick some Prometheus butt?"

Diana blinked. "Prometheus!" She had completely forgotten.

She ran out of the building, with Catwoman closely behind her. They dashed to the battle scene… and stopped dead at what they saw.

Batman lay on the ground, bleeding and beaten.

Prometheus stood over him, his staff stained with blood.

Diana and Catwoman's eyes widened.

"That's five…" Prometheus said…

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. __This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_____2. My continuity branches off after the end of Season 1. So the last episode to occur was the two-part "The Savage Time". No Season 2. No _JL Unlimited_____._

* * *

PART 10

Diana could not believe what she was seeing.

The man she loved… defeated. Beaten and bleeding on the cold concrete ground.

She wanted to run over to him, to kneel down and hold him in he arms, and never let him go. But something was stopping her.

To be exact, the figure standing over the Dark Knight.

Prometheus.

He looked at her smugly. "So, who's next on Heartbreakers? I specialise in breaking up couples… and even triangles. So Wonder Woman, want to join your beau in defeat?"

Diana could not take anymore. "You MONSTER!"

She flew at Prometheus, and crashed into him, sending him flying into a car. He crashed into it, but immediately got up. "Like I told Batboy, my costume is padded."

"That's not going to help you," Diana said, and she threw herself at him. She delivered punch after punch, but Prometheus' helmet absorbed the impact.

"Let it out, girly…"

Diana's anger was rising. "Why are you doing this to us? Why do you want to ruin our lives?"

"Because you're Justice," Prometheus said. "And Justice ruined my life long before you donned those tights, Wonder Woman." He suddenly thrust his staff into Diana's abdomen, and discharged a large amount of electricity. The shock sent Diana hurtling backwards. "So don't talk to me about ruined lives!"

Diana landed in a heap on the ground, and tried to catch her breath. She could hear Prometheus' footsteps near, and she looked up to see him standing over her. "You see, Justice took my parents. It… kinda traumatised me. My folks were the best, y'know. And Justice took them. So now, I'm teaching Justice a lesson." He lowered his staff to Diana's face. "Your team should have called itself something else, babe."

Suddenly, Catwoman lunged at Prometheus, kicking the staff out of his hands. She then hit him with a spinning kick, and he staggered back a few feet.

"So, you still have some lives left, kitty," said Prometheus.

"Enough to get by you, you jerk!" Catwoman leapt at him, but Prometheus caught her by the throat.

"It's a good job we're outside," he said.

"What… do you mean… ?" asked Catwoman.

Prometheus sighed. "I thought cats were supposed to be smart." He then spun around on the spot, then let Catwoman go, throwing her into a side of a wall. She hit it hard, and slumped onto the ground.

Prometheus returned to Diana. He picked up his staff and set the electricity discharge to maximum. "This should knock the wind out of you, chicky." With that, he fired the trigger, and blasted Diana with thousands of volts of electricity.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!" It was more than she could take, and she collapsed onto the ground. She tried to get up, but her strength was gone.

Prometheus looked around the city street. "Well, I have to say," he said, "I'm a bit disappointed. This was all a bit of an anticlimax. I thought you were supposed to be the World's Greatest Superheroes." He pressed a button on his staff, and a two-foot long spear shot out from the tip. "You need a new propaganda machine, people."

Diana slowly lifted her head, and saw Batman beginning to stir a few feet away. He looked in great pain, and Diana wondered if he had suffered internal injuries.

She gathered all the strength she could, and slowly crawled over to him. When she reached him, she reached out and took his hand in hers…

He looked at her as he breathed hard… "Diana…"

A tear rolled down Diana's cheek. "I love you…"

If she was going to die, she wanted to be with him…

A few blocks away, a teenage boy was unloading a stack of newspapers from the back of his truck. They were the next day's edition of the Gotham Globe.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew past him, and all the papers came loose and scattered across the street…

Two blocks away, a man was walking home, when a massive gust of wind blew past, throwing his hat into the air. He chased after it…

One block away, a young couple were standing outside a restaurant, and their heads leaned closer together.

Suddenly, a massive gust of wind blew past them, making the girl's hair all frissy.

Prometheus lowered his spear to Diana's head…

When a huge gust of wind blew past him.

When the wind has passed, he looked at his hands.

They were empty.

"What the…?" Prometheus said.

"Back off."

Prometheus turned around at the sound of the voice… and raised his eyebrows. "Ah. You."

"You've had your run," Superman said. "But it's over".

/

"I'll tell you one more time… back off."

Superman and Prometheus stared at eachother, neither moving. Superman took a step forward, but Prometheus appeared unfazed. Superman took a look at Prometheus' staff.

"I wouldn't mess with that if I were you," Prometheus stated.

Superman frowned at him, then broke the staff over his knee…

And the staff exploded in a ball of flame.

A small flame burned where Superman stood, as the remains of the staff scattered the ground.

"I had the staff booby-trapped," remarked Prometheus. "So that should knock you out for a while."

However, the fire suddenly began to blow away, before it was blown out.

Superman stood tall, unscathed.

Prometheus cocked his eyebrows. "Hmm… I've seen you go down from less blows like that in recent months. And I must say… you do seem more authoritive now. Have you finally gotten your strength and guts back? Are you again the Man of Steel, and not the Man of Paper? Well, I'm glad you're back up to par."

"You won't be by the time I'm done with you," Superman said, and walked slowly towards Prometheus.

Prometheus still did not move. "Well, I was going to save this, because I honestly thought my staff would take you out. But… well, I guess I have to use less creative measures…"

Suddenly, Prometheus removed a gun from his belt and pointed it at Superman. Superman kept on walking. "That supposed to scare me?"

"No," Prometheus responded. "Just to keep you at arm's length." He then pulled the trigger, and kryptonite rays shot out. They hit Superman full on, and he fell down, hard.

Prometheus looked down at Superman. "And that is seven, I believe." He looked around him, the entire Justice League defeated.

"Time to put the finishing touches…" he said.

Superman slowly lifted his head. Despite the great pain he was in, he had something – quite literally – up his sleeve…

"Now, Ray…"

Suddenly, a small object flew out from under Superman's sleeve, and sped towards Prometheus. Unnoticed by Prometheus, the object entered the inside of his helmet. Prometheus removed another spear from his belt, and lowered it to Diana's head…

Suddenly, Prometheus' helmet began to fizzle, and sparks flew everywhere. As the circuits within shorted out, Prometheus was hit with the feedback. "Arrrrrrrgh!" He threw his helmet off, and held his head. The small object quickly flew out of the helmet before it hit the ground, and landed on a brick.

"What the…?" Prometheus looked around him, but saw nothing new…

Then, suddenly, a figure began to rise from the brick.

It grew bigger and bigger, until the figure stood at full size.

Wearing a jetpack and carrying a small object, stood the Atom.

"I shorted out your technology with this," Atom said, holding out the object. "It's an energy melter, and I just melted your technological system to goo."

Prometheus stood, and pointed his spear at the Atom.

Suddenly, a loud crack shot out, and Prometheus keeled over as a whip struck below his belt.

Catwoman stood a few yards away, whip in hand.

Superman, Diana, Green Lantern and Flash began to stand.

They surrounded Prometheus, who was on his knees on the ground.

"It's over…" said Superman.

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. __This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_____2. My continuity branches off after the end of Season 1. So the last episode to occur was the two-part "The Savage Time". No Season 2. No _JL Unlimited_____._

* * *

PART 11

Superman walked into the Trophy Room, followed by the Atom, Flash and Green Lantern.

"And this is the earliest piece of news we have on us. The first ever story written about us in the Daily Planet." Superman pointed at a framed plaque on the wall, displaying the front page of an edition of the Daily Planet. The headline read, "There's a New League in Town."

Atom looked at the plaque. "Very nice," he said. "Exclusive by Clark Kent. He sure gets around, doesn't he?"

Superman looked blank. "I haven't noticed."

Flash walked up to them. "And that's basically the entire tour."

"Very impressive," Atom said. "You've certainly done wonders with this place. Thanks for letting me visit."

"Any time," Superman said.

"Well, I have to get going," said Atom. "It was great seeing you all."

Superman put a hand on Atom's shoulder. "You too, Ray. And thanks for helping us. You literally saved our lives."

Atom waved his hand. "Think nothing of it, you'd have done the same for me. I hope your friends get well soon."

A couple of hours later, Superman sat with Lantern in the kitchen. They both looked nervous. "So…" Superman began, "how's Hawkgirl doing?"

"She's still recovering," Lantern replied. "She suffered some pretty bad burns."

"Why aren't you with her?"

Lantern looked at him. "Why would I… ?"

"John, please. I saw the news." Superman looked sympathetic. "I know how you feel about her."

Lantern looked angry for a moment, but it quickly faded. "I don't feel like going in there at the moment. Flash… is with her."

Superman looked down. "Oh…"

There was silence for a few moments.

"J'onn's getting on good," Lantern eventually said. "The toxin has worn off. He should be completely recovered in an hour or so."

"That's good."

"How's Batman?"

Superman sighed. "He'll have some bruises for a few days, but he'll be OK. He's… being his usual self. I asked him if he needed help sitting up earlier, and he gave me a look that challenged my heat vision."

Lantern smiled. "Typical."

"Diana's been with him all the time," said Superman. "She's keeping him in order."

"They've been spending a lot of time together lately…" Lantern commented.

"I know," Superman said. "In my time with the group, I've… noticed a lot of things. About particular bonds between certain Leaguers. I think they care about eachother a great deal."

Lantern cocked an eyebrow. "Batman – caring about someone?"

Superman smiled. "Don't sound so shocked. You'd be surprised how warm people can be, when they appear calm and collected. Wouldn't you say, John?"

Lantern stared at Superman. "What are you implying?"

Superman stood up. "Tell her how you feel."

He then left the room, leaving Lantern alone at the table…

/

"And then, she said 'When are we leaving then?'!"

Hawkgirl raised her eyebrows. Flash was telling her what he had overheard a few days earlier between Batman and Diana. "Are you serious?"

Flash nodded. "Yeah, absolutely. Batman was all calm and serious and everything, but lemme tell ya: there's something between those two."

Hawkgirl shook her head. "Who'd have thought? I mean, I knew there was a bond between them, but… wow."

"Yeah, who WOULD have thought?" Flash shrugged. "Guess there's a heart in that guy after all."

They were silent for a moment.

"So…" Flash began, "what do you think his place is like?"

"Whose?"

"Batman's."

Hawkgirl's eyes widened. "Oh, please, I don't want to think about that. Last time I did that… well, let's just say not many things make me shudder."

Flash smiled. "Yeah, pretty odd, eh? Think he has like bats or something?"

"It wouldn't surprise me."

"Maybe he lives in like, this dark house. Or a castle. With candles everywhere and Phantom of the Opera playing non-stop on the sound system. Or maybe he has like, this big cave, cos you know how bats like caves."

"Batman in a cave?" Hawkgirl looked quizzical. "I don't know. Seems a bit… downtrodden. You know how orderly Batman is. I think he'd like a nice, tidy mansion, or manor or something. Filled with… er… batcomputers."

"Maybe he has pictures of his family around the place," said Flash.

Hawkgirl shook her head and sighed. "I don't know, I can't really picture Batman as the kind of guy who blends in at a family picnic." She smiled. "You know, it's a good job he's not here right now. He'd have your hide."

Flash grinned. "Hey, you never know. Maybe he has like, this big picture of mommy and daddy bat hanging upside down from their cave."

Hawkgirl tried to stop a laugh, but could not hold it. She let out a giggle, and Flash smiled. "Stop it," she said. "It hurts when I laugh."

Flash's smile instantly fell. "Sorry. I… er… don't want to make you worse."

Hawkgirl smiled sweetly. "That's impossible."

There was silence again for a few moments.

Eventually Flash spoke. "Look… about the other day…"

Hawkgirl looked down. "Not now. I just… can't deal with things at the moment."

"Then when?" Flash asked.

Hawkgirl looked at him, then slowly said, "When I'm ready."

Flash sighed, and looked down. They sat in silence again, before Flash again spoke.

"What type of movie collection do you think he has?"

"Who?"

"Batman."

Hawkgirl raised her eyebrows, then responded, "I don't know. Shakesphere?"

Flash put on a quizzical look. "What?"

"He seems rather educated."

"Yeah, he does at that. I bet he has a butler and everything."

Hawkgirl grinned. "Oh please… the day Batman needs a butler is the day Superman needs long hair."

"What are you two talking about?"

Flash and Hawkgirl looked at the entranceway of the medbay, and Green Lantern entered. The air immediate tensed.

"We were just talking about Batman's private life," Flash said warily.

Lantern folded his arms. "If he has any smarts, he doesn't have a private life. And if he does, he's smart enough to keep it separate from work."

Hawkgirl looked at Lantern. Lantern looked at her, resentment in his eyes.

Flash looked at the two, and quickly broke the silence. "He trains most of the time, I think. He probably has martial arts movies to train to."

"I always pictured him as a classics man," Lantern said. "Black and white serials, that type of thing."

"Like Zorro?" asked Flash.

"Pretty much, yeah," Lantern said.

"Oh yeah," Flash said. "Can you really picture Batman going to the pictures? Mr. 'I'm not a people person' going to the theatre? I can't see him begging his mommy and daddy to take him. Heck, it would be so boring, I'd want a bullet in… "

A shadow fell over the medbay.

Flash, Lantern and Hawkgirl looked at the entranceway.

Batman was there, bruised and in pain. Diana was next to him, close.

Flash waved his hand mildly. "Er… hi, Bats. How's it going?"

Batman looked at Flash, then slowly walked into the room. "I just came to remind you," he said, "about your press conference tomorrow."

Lantern frowned. "I don't need reminding."

"I was just making sure that Flash knew. After all, I sometimes feel like… a 'daddy' to him." He looked at Flash, and Flash gulped.

Batman turned to leave the room. "I suggest you sort out your own private lives before you talk about other peoples'. You know how letting personal problems effect decisions can make things… messy."

He started to walk away, but saw Diana. She looked at him, confused and worried.

Batman looked down, and sighed.

He then lifted his head, and cleared his throat. "And Flash?"

Flash looked at Batman's back, nervous. "Yeah… ?

"The tickets were a dollar. Each."

/

J'onn walked into the training room, confused that the heat sensors indicated that someone was in there.

He looked around the large room, and saw a punching bag being attacked. The person attacking it, however, was hidden by it.

He walked towards the punching bag, and could make out the person.

Robin.

"How are you feeling?" the Martian asked.

Robin darted his head to him, but he quickly returned it to the punching bag. "I'm fine. How are you, Mr. Shones?"

J'onn smiled. "It's J'onzz. But please, call me J'onn."

Robin kept punching the bag hard.

"Is something wrong?" J'onn asked.

"Why should anything be wrong?" Robin replied, in an angry tone. "Just because I acted like an amateur infront of a guy who WAS an amateur. Just because he walked right over me. Why would that make you think anything was wrong?"

J'onn shook his head. The young boy had obviously taken his defeat personally. "You shouldn't feel like you failed. He surprised all of us."

"That's not the point," said Robin. "I'm Batman's partner. THE Batman. I should have a level of skill. I just barged into the situation like an idiot. I acted like a moron, and he treated me like a moron." Robin kicked the punching bag hard, and it swung upwards. The bar it was attached to strained as it nearly came unbolted from the floor.

J'onn stopped the bag in mid-swing and slowly returned it to a stable position. "You are far from a moron, Robin. Whenever Batman talks about you or any of his other partners, I don't need my telepathy to see the pride he holds for all of you."

Robin looked at him. "He talks about us?"

"Sometimes," said J'onn. "As you know, Batman isn't the most talkative person in the world. But when asked, he talks almost uncontrollably about you. He's immensely proud of all of you. And last night… not once did he consider you a failure. He thought you did all you could, given the surprise of Prometheus' attack. And you saved a woman from being killed. In the end, that's what matters."

Robin looked at the punching bag, which was creased and torn from the battering he had given it. He sighed. "I think I broke your punching bag."

"It wouldn't be the first time," J'onn said. "Batman brings in a new one on a weekly basis."

Robin smiled, and looked at the Martian. J'onn returned the smile. "I'm sorry," Robin suddenly said. "Here I am, talking about myself. How are YOU? The toxin thing all gone?"

"Yes," replied J'onn. "I can, if you will, hold myself together again." He looked at Robin. "Can you?"

Robin smiled. "After this talk, I think so. Thanks, Shone."

"It's J'onn," the Martian said. He then shook his head, and smiled. "Never mind."

/

Hawkgirl was alone. Finally.

Finally. She had time to think.

A lot had happened over the last couple of days. Too much. And now she had to sort it out.

And that meant deciding what she wanted.

She had slept with Green Lantern. She had shared intimacy with Flash. She had felt something for both of them.

But which one did she like more?

And… did she even WANT a relationship? She had such responsibilities, so many people depending on her. The people of Earth needed her to be focused.

And anyway, her relationship with Kator was all but finished anyway. Ever since she had been transported from Thanagar to Earth, she had had no contact with her homeworld, or her longtime partner.

She had been alone for so long. As much as she tried to deny it, she hated it.

And Lantern was alone too. She had always felt a bond with him, ever since they had met during the Alien Invasion that brought the League together. And they had talked strategy so many times… she often wondered why they had done so as much as they did. How many times does strategy have to be planned?

Plus, she knew she cared for him deeply. When she was forced to leave him during their mission to Earth's past, she hated it. If it was possible, she would have chased Flash back to him. And the relief she felt when they found him… she felt like a little girl again.

She knew she cared for him. More than any other Leaguer. Even more than Flash. Despite the passionate moment they had shared… it was fleeting. She cared about him, more than as just a friend… but…

Love was a strange concept. How many times had it driven her crazy? She liked Lantern. She liked Flash. But now, as she sat there in the medbay, she knew there was a difference.

She cared for Flash more than as just a friend. But not more than… a CLOSE friend.

The attraction she had felt for him was just that – attraction. It was not as deep or as powerful as her feelings for John…

Hawkgirl blinked.

That was it.

Just like that.

She loved him.

Everything became clear. She knew now… she loved him.

She tried to stand, but a burn mark on her back stung her, and she moaned in pain. She laid back down, and slowed her breathing.

She heard someone enter the medbay. She looked at the doorway.

Lantern.

His face was creased with worry. "Are you alright? I heard a noise."

Hawkgirl smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed to use the little hawk's room."

Lantern frowned. "Really? Oh. Well… er…"

Hawkgirl was puzzled. "What's wrong?"

Lantern scratched the back of his head. "Well, er… I was going to say if you needed any help, but… if you need to go THERE… well… er…"

Hawkgirl laughed. "It's OK, I'll be alright." She tried to stand again, and Lantern went over to her. He put his arm over her.

"Here, I can help you HERE," he said.

"Thanks." Hawkgirl then walked towards the restroom. "If I need you, I'll call you."

Lantern's face froze. "Are you serious?"

Hawkgirl smiled, and winked. She then went into the restroom.

A few minutes later, Hawkgirl walked back into the medbay. She stopped as she saw what Lantern sitting by her empty bedside. "What are you still doing here?" she asked.

Lantern seemed embarrassed. "Oh. Well, I… er… just wanted to make sure you were OK."

"I told you I'm fine," she said, and walked over to her bed. "What were you doing before you heard me, then?"

Lantern's embarrassed expression did not leave his face. After a long pause, he responded, "Rounds."

Hawkgirl blinked. "What?"

"Yeah, you know. Doing the rounds. Checking the scene. Combing the area. Used to do it all the time in the Marines."

"You've never done that here," Hawkgirl said. "What were you really doing?"

"How do you know I don't do it here?"

"I'm a detective."

Lantern was silent for a few moments. Eventually, he said, "I was just… around."

Hawkgirl looked at him. "Around?"

Lantern talked slowly, quietly. "Just… making sure you were OK."

Hawkgirl smiled. "That's sweet of you, John. I'm fine, really. I'm sure there's something more important you could be doing."

"Probably," he said. "But nothing I'd RATHER be doing."

They stared at eachother.

Hawkgirl sighed. "John?"

"Yes?"

"I don't regret it anymore."

Lantern blinked. "What…?"

Slowly, Hawkgirl lowered her head. She leaned closer and closer to John, and then, closing her eyes, gently brushed her lips against his.

Their lips parted, and they both smiled.

They then kissed again, and gently embraced…

Neither noticed a figure standing behind the slightly ajar door, looking in. The figure quickly disappeared in a red and gold blur…

TO BE COCLUDED


	12. Chapter 12

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. __This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_____2. My continuity branches off after the end of Season 1. So the last episode to occur was the two-part "The Savage Time". No Season 2. No _JL Unlimited_____._

* * *

PART 12

Flash looked outside the window at the gathering outside. There were over a hundred reporters there, standing infront of the large table. The table had five microphones, and speakers were positioned on either side.

It was the day of the press conference.

Flash returned his attention to the people in the Metropolis City Hall office with him. "Remind me again why we're doing this?"

Superman folded his arms. "Do you want me to call Batman so he can explain again?"

Flash frowned. "Forget it."

He looked back out the window, but ignored the people. He had other things on his mind.

The night before, he had listened in as Green Lantern and Hawkgirl had told eachother how they felt about eachother. He had watched as they had… kissed…

He knew, in that moment, he had lost her. He could tell by the way she talked, the way she looked, the way she moved, the way she acted… she was in love.

But not with him.

Flash sighed. He knew it was going to go that way all along. There was a way she acted with Lantern, and a way she acted with him. She took his jokes, yes, and sometimes played along. But he would always go too far. Take the joke past it being funny. If it was funny at all.

He was not surprised when he had seen them in the medbay. Flash himself had been hovering nearby, concerned about Hawkgirl's condition. When she was injured in the battle, he felt his heart break. It hurt him incredibly to see her defeated. The relief he felt when she improved at the medbay almost made him hug her right there and then.

But what she had with Lantern was different. It was deeper. He just knew… he could not compete. He had lost. When Hawkgirl set her mind on something, there was no talking her out of it.

She was with him now.

And Flash would have to accept it.

A man entered the office, in his 40s with greying hair and rolled up sleeves. "OK, people, they're ready."

Superman walked over to the man. "Thanks, Perry." The Man of Steel looked expectantly at the other people in the room. Silently, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Diana and Flash left the office.

The press conference was nothing surprising. The questions asked were all obvious. Why were you arguing? Who were you arguing about? Do you two hate eachother? Are either of you quitting the Justice League? Lantern and Flash had answered every question with straight, to-the-point answers.

After twenty minutes, the press conference was over, and the heroes were back in the city hall office. Superman smiled. "I think that went well." He looked at Lantern and Flash. "Now, what's the situation with you two?"

There was silence for a few moments, before Lantern said, "It's fine as far as I'm concerned. Sorry about everything Flash." He held out his hand.

Flash looked at it. He then slowly held out his own hand, and grasped Lantern's. They shook hands slowly and stiffly.

A few minutes later, the five Leaguers were heading back to the Javelin-7, to go back to the Watchtower. Flash stopped halfway there. "You lot go, I'm… going to go home for a bit."

He turned to walk away, but Lantern put a hand on his shoulder. "Look Flash, I really am sorry. I hope we can still be friends."

Flash looked at him. "You know how you can be my friend?"

Lantern looked puzzled.

Flash lowered his voice, until it was barely a whisper. "Take care of her."

With that, he was gone.

A couple of hours later, Wally West sat in his local diner. The man behind the counter went up to him. "Anything else, buddy?"

Wally lifted his head, and smiled. "Icecream. And lots of it."

Suddenly, the door flew open and a woman hurriedly ran into the diner. "Does anyone know how to fix a car engine?"

Wally stood up. "I do." He walked up to the woman. He really had no idea how to fix an engine, but he needed the distraction. "Where is it? Let's see what the problem is."

"Thank you," the woman said, smiling. Wally noticed how beautiful her smile was. In fact, all of her was beautiful. Long, dark hair. Lovely eyes. A nice voice. "I'm Linda."

"Nice name," Wally said. "I'm Flash."

Linda frowned. "Who?"

Wally smiled. "Never mind."

/

Diana flew high over the countryside, trying to concentrate. Her head kept darting from the map she was holding, to the ground below. She did not like what she saw.

The area she was flying over did not match up with the picture on the map.

As much as she hated to admit it, she had to accept it.

She was lost.

She had left the Watchtower over two hours ago. She remembered Superman taking her back to Earth in the Javelin. He had offered to take her to a specific place, but she did not want him to know where she was going.

Not for her sake. But for the man she loved.

She knew Batman was secretive. He had not actually said so, but Diana presumed he wanted to keep their relationship private, at least for now. She did not know quite why though. Men were so confusing.

Still, it was a small price to pay. If he wanted to keep it private for the time being, so be it.

But she was beginning to get annoyed. She had been flying over the country for over an hour, trying to comprehend where Wayne Manor was according to the map. It was not this hard back on Themyscira: everyone knew where everything was.

Diana sighed. Perhaps she should not have asked Flash for maps of Earth…

Diana stopped in mid-air and decided to look around and see if she could recognise anything. She could see Gotham in the distance, and knew she was near. She looked over the horizon, and made out a small object in the distance. She looked back at her map, and groaned when she realised what had happened.

She turned the map the right side up.

From there, it did not take long to reach Wayne Manor. Less than twenty minutes later, she flew down and landed softly outside the house gates. She looked at the large manor a few hundred yards away, and it almost took her breath away. She had not seen it from this view.

She jumped over the gate and walked up to the front door. She lifted her hand to knock on the door, but it opened before she touched it.

"Good evening, Miss Diana," Alfred said. "Nice to see you."

Diana was speechless. "How… ?"

Alfred remained unfazed. "Master Bruce has very high security, ma'am. An ant could not get this close to the door without him knowing. Please, come in."

Diana shook her head as she walked in. Alfred closed the door behind them and held out his hand. "May I take your lasso?"

Diana giggled. "No, that's OK. Where… ?"

Alfred held up his hand. "I shall escort you down the stairs." He then walked past her, then looked back and smiled. "This way."

They walked into another small hallway, and Alfred went up to a grandfather clock. After a few moments, he pulled it forward, revealing the entrance to the Batcave.

They went down the staircase, until there were in the Batman's headquarters. Alfred walked a few feet ahead of Diana and looked in the direction of the main computer. "Miss Diana is here, sir."

"Thank you, Alfred," Batman's voice said, but Diana could not see him. She began to feel a bit uncomfortable.

Alfred returned to the stairs. "I will be helping Master Tim with his Latin vocab." He then walked up the stairs, and disappeared.

Diana looked at the chair infront of the computer. "Batman?"

Batman stood up from behind the chair, then turned around and faced Diana. "Diana."

Diana smiled, and walked up to him. "Thought I'd come by and surprise you." However, her smile immediately fell when Batman made no movement towards her. "Batman? Are you alright?"

"Why do you ask?" he responded. "Just because you called me a cheater and accused me of going behind your back."

Diana immediately felt her heart ache. "Bruce… I told you, I'm sorry about that. Catwoman told me what happened… I was being a fool." She stepped up to him and stroked his cheek. "Please forgive me. I love you, and I don't want to lose you."

Batman remained unfazed. "You seemed quite quick to do that yesterday."

Diana blinked. "What… ?"

"All it took was a photograph for you to think the worst of me," Batman said flatly. "You said all men were alike. You told me to go away, to leave you alone." He closed his eyes beneath his mask, and Diana could tell this was hurting him. "Do you still want me to do that?"

Diana could not believe what she was hearing. "No!" she shouted. "Bruce, I didn't know what I was saying! I was… confused and…" A tear fell down her face. "Bruce, please… I love you. I need you. Don't push me away."

Batman was quiet for a moment, then took a deep breath. "Do you trust me?"

Diana was stunned. "Of course I do."

Batman tilted his head. "Then that's all I need to know." He then turned around, and pressed a button on his keyboard. A picture of a man and a woman came up on the computer screen.

Diana was puzzled. "Who are they?"

"Thomas and Martha Wayne," Batman said, his tone wavering. "My parents."

Diana gasped. She had wanted to know about them, but did not want to pry.

"My father was a doctor. The best in the city. My mother used to buy me Grey Ghost books, and always let me watch his show."

"What happened to them?"

Batman tensed, and quickly turned away from the screen. He walked away a few steps, then stopped. "They were murdered."

Diana's eyes widened. "Murdered… ?"

Batman kept his back to her. "They were in the city, and they went down an alley. A mugger approached them and demanded my mother's necklace. My father struggled with him, and he…" Batman's voice stopped, and Diana's heart ached. "He shot my father point blank in the heart. My mother… screamed. The mugger had taken her necklace, but didn't want to attract attention. He shot her."

Diana walked up to him. "Oh, darling…" she said. "I'm so sorry. It must have been terrible when you found out."

Batman tensed even more at the sound of that. "It happened infront of me."

Diana was open-jawed. "What… ?"

"We were walking home from the theatre. I had insisted we went. We went down the alley as it was a shortcut…" His voice stopped. His head went down, and his cape wrapped around his body.

Diana put a hand on his shoulder, and slowly turned him around to face her. His face was sad… she had never seen such an emotional expression on his face. She carefully pushed back his cowl, revealing the face of Bruce Wayne.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"I made a vow…" Batman breathed. "I'd spend the rest of my life making sure no one else would lose what I did." He closed his eyes. "It was my only reason to live…" He looked at her. "Until now."

They embraced, and Bruce held her tightly. "I love you, Diana…"

Diana returned the embrace, tears in her eyes. "I love you, Bruce…"

They held eachother for a long, long time…

THE END


End file.
